Beating of Their Hearts
by AkixYusei
Summary: -Takes place after Underworld Awakening.- After a year of searching, Selene and Eve finally find Michael, but it doesn't turn out quite like they expected. -Chapter 19 is, finally, now up-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Underworld story. I fell in love with the series when I first watched it, and I really enjoyed Underworld Awakening.

I don't own Underworld…

* * *

><p>The ice blue eyes of a vampire pierced the night as two people, a woman and a younger girl, slipped into an ally, away from police lights and Lycans. The elder of the two placed the guns she was holding back into her holster and the younger girl went from dark blue, almost black, to the normal pale color of a human.<p>

"Where did you see him?" Selene asked her daughter, sounding out of breath.

"He's in the door to our left." The young girl stated "He's injured and on his guard, so we best be careful, mom."

"He probably already left the area, I mean we've been at this for a year now, you would think we would have found him by now." The elder vampire said, sighing in resignation. She had begun to give up hope that she would ever see Michael again.

"No, he's still here, you have to trust me." Eve replied, forcefully. Selene nodded and went into the door.

Suddenly someone grabbed her throat and pushed her against a wall. Selene couldn't see anything, let alone her attacker. A sharp pain emanated from her neck as the creature sucked some of her blood. Lightheaded, she was dropped to the ground and saw the faint outline of her daughter get pushed into a wall.

"No!" She screamed, taking out her guns again and shooting their attacker. She felt herself being lifted up into the air again and was helpless as she was shoved into a cold pool of water. She struggled against the grip, but couldn't break out. Whoever had her captured was stronger than her.

"Mom," She barely heard her daughter call "It's him!"

"Michael," She said, but it was a terrible mistake. As soon as she opened her mouth, water flowed into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head and the world went black.

"Mom no!" Eve screamed, glancing at the unconscious body of her mother. She turned to the man who was her father and hissed. Her body changed into her hybrid form and she ran at him. He didn't make any attempt to block or avoid her attack, in fact, he let her hit him. It didn't seem to do anything.

"Do you know who you just attacked?" Eve said "That was Selene; you're lover, and my mom!" Michael walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

"Selene," He said, pulling her out of the water. His eyes expressed concern for the woman he loved. "Not again." He began to pump her chest, trying to get as much of the water out of her lungs as possible. When that didn't work, he opened her mouth and breathed into her. She started coughing, the water coming up from her lungs.

"M-Michael?" She whispered, falling unconscious once more.

"My dear Selene, I'm so sorry." Michael whispered, kissing the top of her head "Come on, let's get to safety, and then maybe you could explain to me what the fuck is going on."

The group had walked to a small hotel on the outskirts of town. The woman looked a little suspicious when they had walked in, but gave them a two-bed room. He had set Selene on a bed and sat down on one of the chairs. Eve sat across from him, shifting awkwardly.

"So explanation time, who exactly are you, and how is Selene your mother?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

After taking a deep breath, she began explaining the events up to the current moment.

"So Mom has been searching day and night for you, I don't know what we'll do now that we found you." Eve said.

"I do." A voice said, and the two turned to face Selene, who was sitting up.

"Selene, you're ok!" Michael said, standing up and walking over to his lover "I'm so sorry, I couldn't see who came in, and I thought it was a Lycan or a human."

"Don't worry about it Michael." Selene said "Our main concern here is escaping. We need to get away from the purge, somewhere no one would ever look." She looked from Michael to Eve, when an idea crossed her mind.

"What about the safe house we stayed in after Markus came after us?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be the first place they'd look, but we couldn't stay there forever." Michael replied.

Eve glanced between her mother and father, noticing an awkward aura around them. She cleared her throat and said "I'm going to take a shower, be out in a half an hour." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Selene and Michael sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, neither one of them talking.

Feeling the need to break the silence, Michael cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I'm sorry about making you search for me…" He said.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She said, sharply "I was worried the humans caught you again, or worse…" She looked away, not willing to let Michael see even the slightest bit of weakness. A single tear slid down her face.

Michael tilted her face up and kissed her lips. The kissing became rougher and more desperate. Selene knew that she needed Michael, and Michael needed her. Soon the clothes came off and the two had landed on the bed, completely naked.

Not a few minutes after that, they heard the doorknob turn and they slid under the covers, both slightly embarrassed that they had almost been walked in on.

Eve walked in not a minute after and went into her bed.

"Night mom, night dad," She said, closing her eyes.

Michael noticed a slight difference in Selene's face when she heard that. She looked almost softer, and, dare he say, motherly.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He asked.

"She's my… no, our daughter." Selene said simply.

"Something's bothering me," He mentioned "If she's our child, does that mean…"

"Yes," Selene sighed, looking down "I was pregnant when we were frozen. I was going to tell you when we escaped… but…"

"We didn't, and we were frozen." He finished for her. Selene nodded, yawning. She looked exhausted, her eyes had bags, like she hadn't slept in weeks, and her eyes were now dead looking. "Get some sleep Selene; I'll be here when you wake." She nodded, and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Michael looked down at his lover and smiled. She looked peaceful in her sleep, despite being so cold when she's awake. His heightened senses picked up the unison beating of both his daughters and Selene's heart, which lulled him to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Please review, and no flames!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you wanted another chapter. So here it is! It didn't go as well as I had hoped, but it's not too terrible. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Selene shifted in her sleep and woke. Panic set in when she noticed that neither Michael nor Eve were near her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself; she noticed the sound of a shower running, and then saw her daughter sitting in the chair, reading a book.<p>

"Mum, you're awake." She said. Selene sat up and yawned, feeling fully refreshed.

"How long was I out?" She asked, looking to see the sun down again.

"About a day, you hadn't slept much before we found father. So he and I determined that we would let you sleep." She replied, listening as the shower turned off "When are we going to leave here?"

"Tonight, most likely," Selene said, "So what were you reading?"

"Just a book father got for me." Eve replied "I didn't really look at the title. But I needed something to do while you were sleeping and he was in the shower." She took a glance at the title; The Summoning.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Michael walked out in a short sleeve t-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning Selene." He said, kissing her forehead.

She felt herself smiling and climbed out of bed.

"Good morning Michael." She said.

"Heading to shower? I ran out and bought you clothes earlier. They are on the counter." He said, letting her walk to the bathroom.

She shut and locked the door behind her. She walked to the counter and looked over herself. Besides looking filthy, she looked better then she had since she woke up a year ago. This was also the most sleep she had gotten since then. She had maybe gotten two hours a night, being too worried about Michael or Eve to sleep more than that. Now her eyes had a happy gleam to them, and her face seemed brighter.

She slid off her clothes and went into the shower. She turned the water on and let it slide down her slender body. She ran her hands through her hair, the grime from the past few nights falling into the tub. She did her best to wash her body off, then just stood and the water run down her body. It was refreshing.

She shut the water off and dried off with a towel. She walked back to the counter and put on the clothes Michael had left for her. It consisted of a black v-neck t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. She felt awkward in this new set of clothes. She disliked anything that wasn't her Death Dealers outfit, and this was definitely not anywhere near what she was used to.

She walked out. She shifted awkwardly on her feet when Michael looked up. His eyes widened, and he stepped closer. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Selene's body and kissed her passionately.

"You look amazing." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. He touched his lips to hers in a chaste kiss then pulled back.

"Eve," Selene said "Are you ready to go?"

"I am." Eve replied, standing up and closing the book.

"Do you think people will recognize us?" Michael asked, wrapping an arm around Selene's waist.

"No, but to be careful, we should head through lesser populated areas to get there. It's quite a long walk." She said.

"Fair enough, let's get going." He said, and with that the group left.

An hour later, they had reached the next town. It was a sleepy little place, with little things of interest. Michael had noticed that Selene looked quite pale in the sun, more pale than normal.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Michael."

"When was the last time either of you have fed?" He asked the group

"I fed the other day, but mum…" Eve said

"It's been about a week." She said

"Selene, you need to feed." He pulled them into a crevice between two buildings, where no one would see them. He then bit into his wrist "Drink, I owe you."

"No Michael." She said "I don't need it." The scent drew out her inner vampire, causing her eyes to shift to blue and her fangs to appear.

"Yes you do, drink please." He pushed his arm to her mouth. She sighed and latched onto his arm. She took deep gulps of the sweet substance. She pulled her mouth off and licked the blood off of her mouth.

"Thank you Michael." She said, pulling him in for another kiss. They slipped out of there and went back to walking.

It was almost midnight when they reached the safe house from then. Michael had gone ahead because he said that he scented other vampires. Selene was leaning against a tree.

"Do you think father's going to be okay?" Eve asked, sitting down.

"He will be. He's a hybrid; nothing can kill him." Selene replied, yet she held doubt. She didn't want to lose Michael for the third time. She knew it would be almost impossible to kill him, but if they ripped him apart or cut his head off… She didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly a gasp escaped Eve's mouth.

"What do you see?" Selene asked, concerned.

"He's surrounded by vampires, and is extremely outmatched. They're firing silver nitrate rounds at him." She said.

"Stay put Eve, if something tries to attack you, you know what to do." Selene said "And be careful. I'll be back as soon as possible." She turned on her heels and ran to go find Michael.

She found him growling at vampires, at least eight of them. She recognized most of them from Viktor's old coven. She pulled out her guns and shot two of them in the chest. They dropped to the ground, dead. She ran forward and stood in front of Michael. Her fangs were bared and her guns aimed at them.

"Selene?" One of them said, but Selene couldn't place the voice. Obviously they recognized her from the coven. "Selene, we need your help to kill this beast." Her eyes flashed blue and began shooting at them. She felt kind of guilty for attack the people she once called friends, but her mate was more important.

Once they were all dead, Michael changed back to his human form and fell to his knees. He had taken multiple bullets to the chest, and was extremely weakened.

"Eve!" She called, picking him up from the ground. Within moments, their daughter had reached her side.

"Is father okay?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"He will be, come on, I need you to enter in the code and get the door." Selene said, and they walked to the door. Eve entered in the code Selene told her and they walked in. Selene set him down on a chair and brought him a blood bag. He took the bag and drank it. Almost immediately, the blood took effect, the wounds healing almost instantly.

"Thank you." He said, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was quick but loving.

"Anything for you Michael, I love you." She said, kissing him again. She pulled back.

"I love you too." He said, a smile slowly etching its way onto his face "Anyway, tomorrow we will discuss our plans to escape this place." Selene nodded and leaned against a wall.

"I'll be on watch." She said "You two get some sleep." Michael was about to object, but knew that she wouldn't budge.

"Good night Selene." He said, finding a place to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. I will hopefully make an update soon considering I'm on Spring Break.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you I would update soon! I had a hard time finding where I wanted to end it. It's more difficult than it looks. I had multiple points where I could have ended it, but I didn't like them. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Michael's eyes opened, and he sat up. His body was aching due to the fact that he was sleeping on the floor. His eyes searched the room for any signs of his daughter or mate. First he saw Eve. She had cleared off a table and fallen asleep there. His eyes then trailed the room for Selene. When he spotted her, a smile made its way onto his face.<p>

She had fallen asleep. She was sitting against the wall; her head was touching her shoulder. Her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing and he could detect the relaxed beating of her heart. She looked so peaceful.

He stood up and stretched his back. Then he walked over to the sleeping vampire and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred, but didn't wake. He found a black tarp and draped it over her body.

"Sleep well, my sweet." He said, walking across the room. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. He went searching and found a cup. He poured the blood in and took a sip. He may not have needed it at the current moment, but it didn't hurt.

"Mum…" He heard, and turned around to see Eve stirring "Father…" Her eyes opened.

"Good evening. Did you sleep well?" He asked, staring at her. She sat up.

"I did. What about you?" She asked.

"I did as well." He said "Well besides sleeping on the floor. That is really irritating."

"I see." She said.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, walking over to sit next to her.

"I'm unsure about everything." Eve said "Where are we going to go now? What are we going to do now? This is all I've ever known and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle all of this."

"Eve," Michael said, trying to figure out the right words to say "Even though I don't know where we are going, I know exactly what we are going to do. We are going to make an attempt at living a normal life. We are going to have to pretend we are human. I know it seems like a scary thought, but we can do it. This war is all your mother has known for 600 years. I know you will be able to handle the change, but I'm not sure she will."

"Mum will be able to handle herself." Eve said

"I'm not so sure. She hates having change in her life. She wasn't thrilled when I entered her life, but it only took her a few days to fall in love with me." He glanced at the sleeping form of his mate "I wasn't so happy when she entered my life either, but now… I couldn't imagine my life without her." He turned to face his daughter "Without either of you."

"How can you be like this?" Eve said "Care about me so easily? You barely know me."

"You're my daughter." He said "The perfect combination between me and Selene." He took her face in his hands "I could never feel anything but love for you."

"Thank you, Father." She said, hugging Michael tightly.

"You can call me Dad, you know." He said, and Eve fell silent.

"Th-thank you, Dad…" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Shh." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes "Don't cry."

"It's just… I've always wished that I could have a true family." Eve said "Now, I can finally get what I had wished for."

"I'm glad." He said. Suddenly he turned his head. Eve did so as well. They both had picked up the increasing speed of Selene's heart. He jumped off the table and rushed to her side.

She began to scream in her sleep. Her dreams became plagued with nightmares.

"Selene!" He said, holding her tight "Calm down. I'm here, I'm here." He kissed her lips to silence her cries. Her eyes opened.

"Michael?" She whispered "Michael is that you?"

"It's me, love, it's me." He said. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, unwilling to talk about the dream she just had. She was afraid to sound weak.

"Did I wake you or Eve up?" She asked, glancing at her daughter.

"No, we were talking when we heard you screaming." He said, "What did you dream about?"

"It's nothing." She said, looking away.

"It is something if it terrified you that much." Michael said, taking her hand in his "Tell me, please."

"I… I was back in Viktor's mansion with Kraven. He kept yelling at me, telling me that I was a selfish bitch who deserves to suffer." She broke off "Then he forced me into a room where he had both you and Eve tied up. I watched as both of you tried to struggle out of the hold, but you couldn't break free. Then he…" She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes, which Michael quickly wiped away. "Then he turned to Eve, called her a freak and then tore her limb from limb. He moved to you and said 'You disgusting monster, she's mine' and just he was about to kill you, you turned to me and said 'You are the monster Selene. I wish you never changed me into the blood drinking creature I am today.' Then Kraven smirked and killed you." The tears were falling in larger quantities. Both Eve and Michael enveloped the vampire in a hug.

"Selene, don't EVER think like that." He said "Kraven is dead as a doornail and I would never think like that."

"He's right Mum. That man, Kraven, will never do that. And besides, Dad and I are strong enough to handle ourselves; we can break from any sort of bindings that can hold us." Eve said.

"Again, Selene, you are not a monster, and I am still grateful for what you did for me. If you had never saved me, we wouldn't be here right now with our beautiful daughter. I will love you, Selene, for as long as my heart beats." He kissed her, passionately. Eve sat up.

"Mum, is it okay if I call David and see if he is willing to meet me?" Eve asked.

"Go ahead Eve." She replied "The phone is over there." Eve went to call the male vampire.

"Who's David?" Michael asked.

"He's a vampire who helped me, and saved Eve's life." Selene told him as Eve returned.

"He said he was on his way here already. He followed our scents." She said, and soon the door unlocked and David walked in.

"Hello Selene, Eve." He said, and then turned to Michael "You must be Michael; it's a pleasure to meet you. Selene has told me a lot about you. My name is David."

"Nice to meet you as well. Selene told me what you did for them, and I owe you my life. If you weren't there, neither of them would probably be alive right now." Michael said.

"You don't owe me anything." He said "Anyway, is it okay if I take Eve out for a little bit? I want to take her for a walk."

"It's fine with me." Selene said "Just be back before sunrise."

"Alright Mum, we'll be back soon." Eve said, and the two left, leaving Selene and Michael alone.

"Will they be alright?" Michael asked

"They will be fine. Anyway, now that we have time to ourselves…" Selene positioned her body so she was over Michael "I was hoping we could…"

Michael smirked and flipped them. She gasped when her back hit the floor, but smiled when he pulled down on the zipper of her death dealer's outfit.

-After-

Michael collapsed next to Selene, his heart beating insanely fast.

"Best sex I've had in thirteen years." He whispered, kissing her gently. She kissed back with force, and then stood up.

"We need to get dressed, they will be back soon." Selene said, pulling on her outfit. Michael nodded and slipped on his boxers and then his pants. He pulled Selene close to his chest, and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She pulled back, but just stood there.

"Ehem." A voice snapped them out of their trance. "I brought Eve back."

Selene pulled back completely and stared at the two others.

"Yes, thank you." She said "Are you going to stay?"

"No, Father is looking for me. I went without his permission." David replied "Anyway, I'll see you later. And Selene, if any of you need a place to stay, the coven is willing." He walked out.

"Yeah right," Selene muttered "the coven hates me."

"Alright," Michael said, wrapping an arm around Selene "Where are we going to go? We need to start talking about it."

"I agree. It's about time we get away from the purge." Selene said

"Should we head to America?" He asked.

"Not yet. It's too far to travel under such short notice. We can head there, but later. We need somewhere closer…somewhere no one would think of."

"What about Italy? I took a course in school, teaching me the language." He said

"It would work, and I also speak a little Italian. I think we should head out as soon as possible." Selene said "Is that alright with you Eve? You have to be a part of this discussion as well. If you don't approve, we could head somewhere else as well."

"Italy is fine with me. I'm all for learning a new language." Eve said

"It's settled then. Tomorrow evening we will start travelling. Right now we should think about packing." Michael said. They began to pack, excited for the life that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the bonding scene between Michael and Eve? I'm so sorry about the crappy ending to the chapter. I will make it up to all of you later!<strong>

**Please review and no flames! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't planning on updating for another day or two, but I felt the need to. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as well. **

**As usual, I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>The evenings after that were hectic. Selene had spent most of the nights away from the safe house, searching for a ride to Italy. She had no allies remaining. Anyone she would have been able to rely on was either dead or missing. Michael began to notice an odd trend. When she came back, she just walked by both him and Eve. He also noticed her getting weaker and weaker by the evening. She hadn't been feeding, but neither had he or their daughter, and they weren't really drained. That night, when she got back, Michael decided to approach her.<p>

"Selene, is everything alright?" He asked her once she returned that night "You haven't said a word to either of us recently." He glanced towards their daughter, who was sleeping.

"Everything's fine Michael." Selene said "I've been having some issues finding a ride, and I didn't want you to be angry."

"Why would I be angry? Selene, you are trying your hardest and that's all I can ask." He said, kissing her gently. She kissed back.

When they pulled back, he caressed her face. She winced as his hand grazed her neck. Michael moved her hair and saw bruises and bite marks lining her neck. Anger was the only thought as he dragged Selene roughly outside and began to yell at her.

"How dare you!" Michael yelled "How can you be cheating on me? I thought you loved me!"

"Michael I…" Selene said.

"No, Selene, just stop." Michael said "I don't want to hear your lies. I don't want to hear you tell me that you love me when obviously you don't"

"Michael, will you listen!" Selene said, her eyes turning ice blue.

"No." He said, turning his back to her "I'm leaving, have fun with your new mate." His words were cold and broken as he ran off. Once Michael had disappeared from sight, she fell to her knees and let the sobs escape her. She heard the door open and felt Eve wrap her arms around her body.

"Mum, where is Dad?" She asked.

"Michael…Michael…" She couldn't seem to form a sentence; he had broken her too hard.

"I'm going to find him, okay Mum." Eve said "I will be back shortly, I promise." She said, standing up and walking off.

_No Eve! I can't lose you as well. _She went to stand up and track down the two most important people in her life. She heard the crack of a twig and she turned around. She was met with ice blue eyes.

"Well well, Selene, I knew I was going to find you." The vampire in front of her said. She tensed and stared at him.

"Hello, Jordan." She said "What do you want?"

"I want to finish what we started before." He said "How could you attempt steal my car, and to abandon the coven, no less?"

"I haven't been with the coven for years. So either you can give me the car, or I will take it from you, by force." Selene said.

"Over my cold, dead body." He said.

"That's what I was hoping you would say." Selene said, pouncing on the vampire. He managed to push her off, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

"I gave you those bruises, do you want more?" He bit on her neck, causing her to scream out in anguish. She kneed him in between the legs, and smirked in satisfaction when he fell to his knees.

"No, you already caused my mate to hate me. I'm going to finish this, here and now." She grabbed him and threw him against a tree. The tree snapped and he fell roughly to the ground. She walked over to him and stepped on his arm, and with a little bit of pressure, it snapped. At the sound of his pained howl, she smiled. Suddenly, he kicked her to the ground. Using the tree as support, he stood up and kicked her, sending her flying. As she stood up, he placed his foot on top of her. He used his other leg to crush the bones in her leg. The pain shot through her body and she screamed out. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"This will teach you to stray from the coven." He said "And when I'm done with you, I'll go after your precious mate and daughter." He pointed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot rang out. The bullet pierced her chest and she screamed out in pain once more. She made an attempt to get up, but collapsed. Her eyes slowly slid closed, her last thoughts of both Michael and Eve.

Jordan smiled, and kicked Selene once more. She didn't stir, it seemed she was down. He knew the single bullet wouldn't kill her, but if he fired two or three more she would be dead. He held the gun close to her head and was about to pull the trigger when a blur tackled the vampire to the ground.

"Stay away from my mother!" Eve said, quickly transforming into her hybrid form. She dug her fingers into Jordan's arm and pulled. His arm ripped off. He screamed out and tried to cover the hole, which was beginning to bleed heavily. She then jumped over him and landed behind him. She took his head in her hands, twisted once, then pulled off. She threw the head of the vampire to the side, and then rushed to her mom's side.

"Dad!" She yelled "Daddy!" Tears were in the young hybrids eyes as she stared down and the pale body of her mother.

Within minutes of calling, Michael had found Eve and ran to her. "What happened?" He asked, worried about his daughter.

"Mum… Mum is injured, she may even be dying. You need to help her, please Daddy; do something please." Eve sounded much younger than normal, almost half her age.

"What can I do?" Michael asked, coldly "She doesn't love me. She loves another, those bruises and bite marks are proof."

"Those bite marks are injuries from the fight, and the bruises are from when she was being suffocated. Dad, please, if she dies…" Tears flowed from the 13 year olds eyes.

Michael looked down at the vampire he loved. She was barely breathing, and his hearing couldn't detect the slightest heartbeat. He fell to his knees. He knew in his heart that she wasn't cheating on him, but his mind reacted differently. He didn't want to be angry with Selene, and he regretted it greatly now.

"Selene, please forgive my prior actions. I love you, and will do anything to protect you." He picked up the vampire and turned to face Eve "I need you to head back to the safe house, unlock the door, and wait for me there. I will be there as soon as possible, but if I'm not there and something happens, call me." She nodded and ran off. Michael ran in the opposite direction and kept running until he reached an area with a large stone where he could asses her injuries.

He set her down and undid her corset. His eyes easily spotted the bullet would that had yet to heal, as well as the bite mark on her neck that was still bleeding. His eyes trailed her body, falling on her leg, which was twisted at an odd angle. He began to set it straight, so when it healed, it would heal properly. He heard her cry out when he touched it, and an ounce of relief flowed through him. She was still alive.

"Relax Selene, it will be over shortly." He whispered, then yelled out "Eve, I need blood bags." He waited a few minutes until his daughter arrived with an armful of bags. "Eve, go lock yourself in the safe house. We will be there shortly." Eve nodded and ran off. Michael held Selene up carefully and ripped open one of the bags. He opened her mouth and poured a little bit into her mouth. She coughed, her eyes fluttering open, then closing quickly. He fed her and then picked her up. She was still deeply unconscious.

He ran to the safe house with her in her arms. He kicked the door, letting Eve know he was there. Eve opened the door to allow her parents to get inside.

"Thanks Eve." He said, placing Selene on a table. He grabbed a tarp and covered her up "She'll be fine. She just needs sleep, after not feeding for a few days, she was weakened. She needed to feed."

"Alright, thank you Dad." She said, trying to sound calm, but her voice was strangled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with her.

"I thought she was going to die… I didn't want to lose my mother." Eve said, tears filling her eyes once more "Daddy I was really scared. I thought you were going to leave her to die… I didn't want to be left alone." She began to sob.

"Shh, Eve, don't cry." He said "I'm here. I would never let Selene die, and I will never leave you my sweet child." He enveloped the young girl in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"But… but…" She said, the tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't listen to anything I say about leaving you or your mother. I'll never leave either of you." He pulled back and said "Get everything ready. We'll head out when she wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter. I decided to work extra hard on this chapter so I could get it out in time for the DVD release! Speaking of the movie release, I managed to convince my mother to take me to buy it! I'm so happy!**

**I don't own Underworld!**

* * *

><p>She felt like she was floating in darkness, barely aware of what was going on. She felt blood being poured into her mouth and she opened her eyes slightly, but then closed them again, too tired to stay awake.<p>

Selene was back in Antigen; her daughter and mate were nowhere to be found. She was standing by where she had killed the two Lycans who had gotten in her way, but their bodies weren't there. She began walking; hoping to find out what was going on. She reached the inside of the building, but nobody was there. She followed the vaguely familiar path to where she was held for twelve years, and saw an intolerable sight.

"Michael, Eve…," She managed to say, staring down at the bloodied and dismembered bodies of said people. Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees beside Michael's head. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, but I swear I will avenge you both." She stood up and left the building, nothing but revenge in her thoughts. She soon found a small Lycan den, and slipped in unnoticed. With her guns in hand, she went to find the people who killed the only two people she care about. Suddenly, pain exploded in her leg. She looked and saw that a large Lycan had a tight grasp on her left leg, causing it to break. The Lycan then stood up to its full height and snapped her neck.

She sat up in the safe house, panting. Her mind racing with what she wasn't sure if dream or reality.

"Selene!" She heard, and she turned her head.

"Michael?" She said, "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive, but I'm more shocked that you are." He said. She looked down as the memories of the fight flowed into her mind "Selene, you gave Eve and I a terrible scare. We thought you were going to die."

"You wouldn't have cared if I did." She said bitterly "You wanted me dead earlier."

"I never said that," He cupped her cheek "I was angry, but I had no reason to be. I'm so sorry Selene. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but that's all I can ask. I love you Selene, more than anything in this world, and I'm sorry if it didn't seem like I did." Selene stayed silent.

"Michael… I forgive you. I know you got the wrong idea with those marks on my neck, but you have to realize, I would never cheat on you. I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed him. Michael pulled her closer, trying to get as much of her as possible. They pulled back, and he smiled.

"I love you." She said, leaning her forehead on his.

"Mum," Eve said in her sleep. Selene glanced at her sleeping daughter and smiled.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"2 days, I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up." He said "You leg was badly broken, but it healed quite nicely. Who was that guy though? I get that he was the one you were going to get the car from, but why did he not want you to leave?"

"I would be abandoning the coven again, when I'm almost accepted again, but he was in Viktor's coven. He, like Kraven, had a huge thing for me, and I continuously turned him down. He began to force himself on me, so I managed to convince Viktor to exile him under false causes." She laughed "But he's the only one who has the stuff we need to escape. Now that he's dead though, I should be able to get his car with ease. He is dead, right?"

"Eve killed him." He said, shaking his head "That's not something I enjoy saying. I don't want out daughter to become a killer."

"She already is." Selene said "It's in her blood, Michael, she's going to be a killer whether we want it or not, but we can at least keep her killer instincts at bay. It's all we can do." Michael nodded.

"I'm going to wake Eve, why don't you go retrieve the car?" He said, and received a nod.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, make sure you both are ready and packed, because we won't be returning." Selene left and Michael went to wake their daughter.

"Eve, Eve sweetie, you need to wake up." He whispered and she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Dad, is mum awake?" She asked, looking around.

"She is. She went to get the car, we leaving now. I'm going to grab blood packs. Selene will get us when she gets here." Michael said, grabbing several packs. Selene arrived a few minutes later as was greeted by a hug from her daughter.

"I'm glad you're okay." Eve said. Selene smiled and pulled away from her.

"Thank you for protecting me." She said "The car is outside, let's get going." The family walked out from the safe house and into the car, Selene in the driver's seat, Michael was in shotgun, and Eve was in back. She drove off, without another thought.

"How far is Italy?" Eve asked, glancing out the window.

"Eleven and a half hours, it's going to be a while." Selene answered "I suggest you find something to pass the time." Eve sighed and looked out the window.

The hours passed indefinitely. Selene was the only one awake. Both Michael and Eve had fallen asleep about two hours prior, just as the sun had begun to rise.

Her eyes drifted to the two sleeping forms. She began to truly take in her daughter's appearance, and realized how similar she looked to herself, but how she looked like Michael when they were sleeping. A miniscule smile slowly etched its way onto her face as she focused back at the road. They had passed the Italian border about six hours ago, and now she was on her way to Rome, where Michael had managed to buy a house. She knew it wasn't going to be very large, but it would be home, at least until they could manage to get to America. She smiled when she saw the sign which said 'Benvinuti a Roma!' She knew the house they bought was only a few minutes away from the border. She pulled into the driveway and shook Michael awake.

"Selene?" He said.

"Let's get Eve inside, and then we can rest." She said, picking up her daughter and taking her inside. Selene placed Eve in the bed in her room, and then went back to her and Michael's room. She found him already asleep. She went into bed and finally fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been preoccupied with Underworld: Escape and I had writers block in this for a while. **

**Okay, so I'm taking Italian in school. I'm near to the top of my class, and I wanted to see if I could write using what I had learned so far. I'm in my second year, and next year I'm going to be in the Honor's society. I'm not quite fluent yet, so if anyone spots a mistake in my Italian; let me know so I can fix it. I don't want it to be wrong.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>A loud knocking on the door caused Selene's eyes to snap open. She sat up and walked out of the room. She glanced through the peep hole to see an angry man standing there.<p>

She opened the door and the man looked her over.

"Sei Selene Corvin? (Are you Selene Corvin?)" He asked.

"Si, sono Selene. (Yes, I am Selene)" She spoke quickly and irritably. She was still tired from the long trip and didn't want to deal with a human this early. "Perche sei chiedendo?(Why are you asking?)"

"Devi pagare per la casa. (You need to pay for the house)" He said.

"Mi dispiace, (I'm sorry)" Selene heard, and she turned to see Michael walking over "Ecco i soldi.(Here's the money)" Michael handed the man the money. The man smiled.

"Grazie. Buona Giornata. (Thank you. Have a good day.)" He said, turning and walking away. Selene stared at Michael in shock. She didn't realize that he hadn't paid for it yet. Once he closed the door, she turned her body fully around.

"Idiot, you didn't pay yet? How the hell did I have the key?" She snapped.

"I knew the old owners, and they sent me the key when I had told them I was looking. They said I would still have to pay, but the banker would deal with it, which is who that was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said "I hope you're not too mad."

"Michael, you know how I feel when I have to deal with humans, especially when I'm running on very little sleep. You owe me big for- mmph." She was cut off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, her mind now clouded. She couldn't remember why she had been so angry with him. She hated how he could do that to her. The pulled back when they had needed air.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Shut up." She panted, turning around and walking off.

Michael heard the door to their room slam, and he sighed. He would go back up in a few minutes, when she had simmered down some. He walked to Eve's room to check on her. His eyes softened at the sight of her sleeping form. He hadn't realized how much he had grown to love his daughter in the little time he had known her. He knew that he was attached, but he didn't know that it was that much.

He turned around and closed the door quietly. He walked to his and Selene's room and opened the door to see her curled in a ball on the bed. She was still awake, and looked paler than normal.

"You okay?" He asked, climbing next to her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, snuggling her body close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Go get some sleep. You look exhausted." He wasn't lying. She had bags under her eyes, and her eyes were dull. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing evened out.

Michael felt terrible for what had just transpired. He was hoping to be up by the time the banker had arrived, so Selene wouldn't wake up to him. Sadly, that had not occurred. Instead, Selene had to deal with him, and now she was mad at him. He would need to find a way to make it up to her later on. Maybe, he would take her out tonight for a walk under the moonlight. He liked that idea. It would be nice, but he would have to make sure Eve was near them. He couldn't bear to lose his daughter, so soon after they had finally been reunited as a family.

"Mmm, Michael," He heard her mutter in her sleep.

"I love you, Selene." He whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly. She moaned softly and curled into him. It warmed his heart. He heard his door open slightly, and he became on his guard. He turned around and growled. He stopped when he saw the small form in the doorway.

"Eve, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I… I had a nightmare." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Shh, come here." He said, and she hesitantly stepped forward "Now what did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that you didn't want me, and when mum had almost died a few days ago, you let her die. Then, you killed me as well, saying how much you hated me." She began to cry softly.

"Shh, Eve," He said "I love you, don't ever think otherwise. I would never lay a hand on you; I would kill myself before I would ever do that to you." He got up and hugged her. Selene moaned and pulled the blanket over her. Eve laughed at her mom and sighed.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered "I'm going to go back to my room. I'll talk to you later."

He smiled as the door closed and he climbed into bed with Selene.

"Michael, what's going on?" He heard, and looked down at her. She must have woken up when Eve left.

"It's nothing Selene, Eve just had a nightmare. I handled it just fine." He whispered.

"Is she alright?" Worry was laced into her voice. She didn't like hearing bad things about her daughter.

"She's fine. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." He said.

"I don't think I can now." She said "I'm not tired anymore." She leaned into his chest, smiling.

"Then would you mind accompanying me on a walk. We can bring Eve along with us and it will be nice. I know some good places we can go for a nice walk." He offered.

"That sounds nice Michael." She said "I would love to. When?"She looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"Tonight, once the sun sets. I don't believe there are many Lycan dens here." He said "We would be safe. I think we finally can say we're safe."

"I don't think we'll ever be safe." She said "There will always be someone after us, whether it's Lycans, humans, or vampires. There's not a single place on Earth where we can be truly safe, but for now, this is the closest we'll get." Her eyes betrayed her worry for her family.

"The sun is setting already." He said "Shall we go?" He stood up, and stretched. Then he offered his hand to her, smiling. She took it and stood up.

"I'm going to change. I'll meet you at the door. Go get Eve." Michael nodded and left the room.

She sighed and went into her bag. Inside was an outfit she was saving for a special occasion, and she had deemed this to be special enough for her. She took off the clothes she was wearing and took out a black dress. It was pure black with a deep V neck. It went down to about her knee caps, and was a ripped like cut. She knew that he would love to see her in this, and hoped that he would appreciate her in this outfit.

After she put in on, she walked out of her room hesitantly and walked to the door. Michael was waiting for her, Eve by his side. When he saw her, his eyes widened slightly.

"Wow…" He said, pulling her close to him "You look beautiful." He planted a loving kiss on her lips, pulling back when he remembered that his daughter was still in the room. "Let's go." He took her hand and walked out. After locking the door, the family began to walk to a small park area.

"This is really nice." Selene said, watching Eve run ahead of them. They had been walking for about thirty minutes. They were the last ones there.

"It is, isn't it?" Michael replied "Just the three of us, as a family." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She stopped suddenly, and turned to face him "Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, it's just…" She hesitated

"Just what, Selene?" He asked "What's going on?"

"Michael, I… I think I'm pregnant." She said.

"Pregnant…" He said "What?"

"I'm normally regular, and I was supposed to get my period two days ago. I'm not sure yet, but I haven't been feeling well the past few days either. I didn't think much of it. I thought it was because I hadn't fed, but then I realized I fed yesterday. That's the only option, but I don't know if it's true or not. I haven't taken a test yet." She looked at him, her eyes betraying her fear. She wasn't sure she was ready for another child. She could barely handle Eve as it is. Michael leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Selene, this is great. Another child! I'm so happy!" He wasn't lying. The thought of having a child with her made his heart race. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to have a family with her.

"But, how are we going to tell Eve?" She asked, looking at her daughter. Eve was wandering around, a happy expression plastered on her face. She seemed relaxed, and honestly happy.

"We'll tell her when you're sure." He said "For now, let's enjoy the evening." He took her hand and they continued their walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames! I will hopefully update soon since school ends for me on Friday. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

****_**Please read!**_

**Hey… Sorry it took a little time between updates. I just finished Sophomore year, so it will be easier for me to update. Okay, listen. I'm 16 years old. I've never had sex, I've never been pregnant, and I've never bought a house. This isn't going to be perfect. I'm not going to be perfect with my writing, no matter how hard I try. If you don't like the way I write things, don't read my fanfictions. **

**On a side note, I have created an Ask Selene blog on tumblr. I don't know how many of you have a tumblr, but if you do, I encourage you to follow it and ask me questions. I will answer them as in character as I can. The url is askselene(.)tumblr(.)com  
><strong>

**I don't own Underworld.**

****_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"You're now positive?" Michael asked his mate a few nights later. Eve was in bed, and the two was just spending time together, cuddling in bed. He had his arm wrapped around Selene's body, and she was pressed close to his chest.<p>

"I am." She said, curling up into him "I hope Eve doesn't get too upset." He placed a hand on her flat stomach and imagined the life inside her. He couldn't help but let the joy flow through him.

"She won't be upset. She has to understand that these things happen. I think she'll be happy that she is going to be an older sister." Michael said. He tilted her face up and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"Michael, I…" She broke off and climbed out of bed quickly, running to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. He opened the door and held her hair back as she vomited into the toilet. He hated to see her like that, so sickly, so weak. He helped her stand once she had finished and walked her back to their room "God I feel terrible."

"I'm sorry, Selene." He said, rubbing her back. She moved closer to him, snuggling up to him. He kissed her head "I wish I could help you, but there is nothing I can do for you."

"It's alright Michael, I wouldn't want to change this. I know that this is what I have to deal with, so I have to get used to it." She told him. Her eyes scanned his chest, landing on a large scar right in the middle of it. She placed a hand on it, sighing. Michael saw her do that, and pulled her closer. She placed her head on his chest, and listened to his heart "I was so scared I would never hear this again, your heartbeat. It's so calming, so beautiful."

"Selene, I'll never leave you again." He said "We will not separate ever again, I promise. I will always be by your side, no matter what." His eyes trailed her body down to the scar that lay on her chest "Don't forget, you did the same to me. When you were fighting Markus, he had impaled you with his wing. I thought you were going to die. You had collapsed on me, don't you remember?"

_They kissed. She had thought him to be dead, and she needed to get as much of him as possible. Quickly, she had been consumed by his love. The hole on his chest was now just a scar that looked like someone had just scratched him. _

"_Michael…you're okay." She spoke with the slightest bit of happiness. It was so rare for her to speak with any emotion that seeing her like this meant the world to him. _

"_Of course I'm okay Selene." He said, kissing her again "I love you."_

"_I lo-" She stopped speaking mid-sentence and fell backwards; her eyes closing as she fell. Michael quickly caught the vampire, alarmed by what just happened. _

"_Selene, Selene." He called out to her. She was too deeply unconscious to hear him. He didn't understand why she had just collapsed, but then he felt the blood dripping from the hole in her chest. She had lost a lot of blood. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth, giving her the much needed substance._

"I know Michael." She said "I'm sorry."

"Hey, there is no reason to apologize." Michael said, tilting her face up "None of that was your fault. The only person we can blame is Markus, and he's dead." He planted a kiss on her lips. As the kiss got more heated, he pulled her closer. A knock on the door snapped them out of their moment. Once they had covered themselves, Michael called out "Come in."

Eve hesitantly walked into their room. She was clutching a small bear that Michael had gotten her the day before. Selene sat up at the sight of her daughter.

"Eve, what's wrong?" She asked

"I had another nightmare, mum." She said, quietly. Selene looked to her daughter.

"Head back to your room. I'll be there in a minute." She said. Eve nodded and turned back to her room. Selene stood up and put on one of Michael's shirts and a pair of underwear "I'll be back." She left the room and headed to her daughter's room. She opened the door to see her daughter, curled into a ball.

She walked across the room and sat on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around Eve. "What did you dream about?" She asked, trying to sound as motherly as possible. This was still hard for her to do. She wasn't sure she could truly act motherly.

"It was back before we had found Daddy. We had been travelling for a while when I had gotten another vision of him. He was surrounded by vampires, and they were trying to kill him. By the time we had reached him, they had ripped his head off. They were still there though. They went after you next, saying you had betrayed the coven, and that it was their duty to make sure you paid the price. They pushed me aside and they killed you, right in front of my eyes." She began to cry into Selene's chest.

"Hush, my child, that's never going to happen. No vampire will every kill me or your father, I promise." She rocked Eve back in forth, trying to sooth her. It didn't seem to be helping. Eve's crying seemed to be getting worse. She closed her eyes and sighed "I love you Eve. Nothing will ever come between you and I. I won't let anyone kill me. You know that nothing can kill me." She kissed the top of her daughters head.

"I love you too, Mum." She leaned her head on Selene's shoulder "Mum, do you think it's possible that I may be able to go to a normal school?"

"No…" She said "I'm sorry Eve, but it's not possible. You're unique, and it's too much of a risk to you and the rest of us if something goes wrong." Eve hugged her mother.

"It's alright mum. I just wanted to know." She said. Selene sighed. It was time she knew.

"Eve, there is something I need to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at her.

"Eve… I'm… I'm going to be…. I'm pregnant Eve." She said.

"Wh-what…" She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm going to be having a baby." She said "You're going to be a big sister."

"No… no… no!" Eve yelled, standing up "How could you do this to me? If you have another child, you will forget all about me." Selene stood up as well, but found herself being pushed into a wall by Eve. Her head hit the wall, and it caused her to black out.

When she awoke, she found Michael hunched over her. His eyes softened when he saw her eyes open.

"Thank god you're alright. What happened?" He asked, helping her stand.

"Where's Eve?" Selene asked. She wasn't concerned about herself, only about her daughter.

"I don't know. When I came in after hearing the loud thump, I saw you on the floor, unconscious, and Eve was nowhere to be found. All I saw was the window, which was open." Michael told her. Selene rushed to the window. Panic had set in.

"Eve! Eve!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. It took longer than I would have wished, but here it is. **

**I noticed an error in the authors note. It's askselene tumblr com, (add . where the spaces are) so if you want to ask Selene questions, go there.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>"Selene, you need to calm down!" Michael said, grabbing her arm as she was getting her weapons out of her bag "You don't know where she is."<p>

"It doesn't matter Michael." Selene replied, pulling herself out of Michael's grip and placing the guns in her holster "Eve is mad at me right now, and she ran off because we're having another child. She thinks when it's born, she'll be forgotten. I was going to tell her that it won't happen, but she pushed me into a wall." She was worried about their daughter. They were still in an unknown land and they didn't know what dangers lay there.

"Fine, but you still need to calm down." He said "You can't think straight if you're this tense. Where do you think she would go?" He took her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe the park we went to the other day." Selene said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. He was right, she couldn't think straight when she was this hyped up. "She seemed to enjoy herself there, and besides, it's not like she knows where anything else is."

"Then let's start there, come on." He said, pulling her to the door. They walked off to go find their daughter.

-Page break-

Eve was walking in the park, kicking a rock across the ground. She was hurt that her parents were having another child. She wasn't sure that she would be cared for after this one was born. She was the unwanted child, the one neither of them knew about before it was too late. This one they could raise from birth.

A wolf's howl snapped Eve out of her trance. She looked around. A pack of lycans had her surrounded. She growled, transforming into her hybrid form. They charged at her, fangs bared.

She tried to dodge them, mostly succeeding, but one managed to claw across her stomach. She grunted in pain and turned to face the lycans. She counted at least five lycans, and they were all trying to kill her. She charged at them, but they managed to push her away. She fell to the ground. She hadn't fed in a while and it was now showing. She felt weakened.

"Stay away from my daughter." Eve heard. She looked up to see one of the lycans drop dead and her mother and father running towards her. Selene shot at the lycans while Michael ran at them and tore them to shreds.

Once all of them were dead, Selene and Michael ran to their daughter's side. Concern was all over Selene's face, while anger was on Michael's.

"Are you alright Eve?" Selene asked, holding her daughter in her arms.

"I'm fine, Mum." She said, hugging her mother back. She felt her mother shake in her arms, which shocked the young hybrid. She never thought her mother would be like this, but she was actually scared.

"I love you Eve," Selene said "but don't you dare run off ever again. You do realize how much you had scared me."

"I'm sorry Mum, I really am." Eve said "I just thought that once the new child was born, I would be ignored and left to die."

"Eve Corvin, I would never do such a thing." Selene said "I love you Eve, and although I didn't know about you until you were twelve, you will always be my daughter, and I will protect you."

"I love you Mum." She said, smiling. She looked up, trying to look at Michael, but he was looking away. Eve could tell her was angry with her, but they would deal with that later.

"Come on, let's get back to the house and get you cleaned up." Selene said, helping her daughter up off the ground. She saw the wound on her, and sighed. She was glad the lycans were dead, they had hurt her daughter. The small family made their way back to their house. Selene was helping Eve walk, seeing as the hybrid was too weak to walk.

Once they had gotten back, Selene helped her daughter to her room and then walked to get a blood bag. Michael walked into the room and closed the door so Selene wouldn't hear.

"Why did you do that Eve? How could you have been so stupid as to run off like that?" He sounded furious. Eve cringed at his tone.

"I-I just thought…" She began to say, but he cut her mid-sentence.

"You do realize you could have seriously been hurt! And did you even think about your mother when you pushed her. When I came into the room, I saw her unconscious. She could have been seriously injured because of what you did." He yelled. He looked angry enough to hit her, but she knew he wouldn't.

"Daddy," She said, tears coming to her eyes "I'm so sorry."

"Look, you have to think about the consequences of your actions." He said, turning and walking out. Selene walked passed him and saw his nails extending, and his skin turning to a light shade of blue. She knew this was brought on by his anger. She went into Eve's room and placed the cup on the nightstand. She sat next to her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as Eve took the glass of blood and began to drink. The wound began to heal.

"I'm fine." She said "Mum, did I hurt you when I pushed you?"

"A little, but I'm fine." She replied "You don't have to worry about me."

"Did the lycans hurt you?" Eve asked.

"They got a scratch or two in, but nothing that didn't heal in a few seconds." She said "Eve, why are you asking? I'm fine."

"Dad…" She said, quietly.

"Your father will calm down. I'll go talk to him." Selene said "For now, though, just keep in mind that I am fine, and that I love you, alright?" Eve nodded, and hugged her mother. Selene froze, and then wrapped her arms around Eve.

"I love you too, Mum." She said "And I'll love my little brother or sister as well. Which do you hope it will be?"

"I have no preference, but I think your father would rather have a boy, so it evens the family out." Selene said "What about you? Which do you wish for me to have?"

"Hmm…" Eve said, considering her answer "I don't care either way. If it's okay with you, Mum, I'm going to shower." Selene nodded and pulled away from her daughter.

"Alright, I'll go talk to your father." She said, leaving the room. She was now angry with Michael for how he treated their daughter, and was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hooray for quick updates! I don't like how I ended the chapter, but whatever.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Selene found Michael in their room. He was trying his hardest not to transform. She could hear his joints cracking as they tried to change. He looked up at her, his eyes pitch black. She could see how angry he was, and she knew she wasn't going to make it any better.<p>

"How could you talk to our daughter like that?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't want to cause him to be angrier. It could cause pain for her… for the both of them.

"She needed to be reprimanded, Selene." His voice was low, almost a growl. She could tell he was nearing the point where he would transform.

"Yes, I agree, but not like that." She hissed "You had no right to talk to her like that. You do realize that you pretty much called her stupid. Do you know how that feels Michael?"

"Do you?" He growled back, standing up. His body was beginning to make the change. She watched as his skin turned a light shade of blue.

"Yes, I do!" She yelled "When I was still in training, do you realize how many times the older, more experienced Death Dealers called me stupid. They said I would be a failure because I had never held a sword before. It really hindered my performance, but I was determined to show them they were wrong." He took a step towards her. Her head was tilted at the ground. He raised his claws. He was about to strike her, but realized what he was about to do he turned around.

"I need to walk." He said walking passed her. She heard the door slam shut. She let out a shaky breath and fell to her knees. She had never seen Michael almost lose control like that, and it frightened her. She heard the door open again.

"Mum, are you okay?" Eve said, going to her mother's side.

"I'm fine." She said "We both could use some sleep." She watched Eve stand up and head to her room.

"I love you." Eve said, leaving the room. Selene stood up, knowing what she had to do.

-Page break-

Michael found a small forest on the outskirt of the city. He was clawing at one of the trees, trying to get his frustrations out. He realized what he had done, and now he regretted it greatly. He had gone to hit his mate, and had called his daughter an idiot. Selene was right; he had never been called stupid in his life. His parents always praised him for how smart he was, and none of the kids in school had ever called him that.

He looked around. It felt like someone was watching him, but he saw no one.

His claws receded finally, and he made the transformation back to his human form, but he wasn't ready to face his mate or daughter yet. Now that he was thinking clearly, he realized how stupid he was acting, and the guilt had formed. He decided to go deeper into the forest, hoping to delay the inevitable.

Now he definitely felt like there was someone following him, and he could detect the scent of a vampire. He felt slight unease as he trekked forward. The scent grew closer as he moved, like the vampire was trying to catch up to him. He doubted they knew what they were dealing with. They probably thought he was just a human, lost in the woods. Well, he was about to prove them very wrong. He turned around with his claws extended as his body shifted into his hybrid form. He raised his claw to strike at the vampire when he saw who it was. He morphed back to his human form.

"Selene," He said, shocked to see her standing there "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." She said "I came to bring you home. You know I don't like falling asleep without you."

"I don't want to go back." He said, turning away from her. She stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We both know that's a lie, Michael." She said "You do want to come back." She walked around him so she was in front. Then she pulled him closer, and into a calm and loving kiss.

"Selene, stop," He said, pulling away "You shouldn't be acting like this, you should be mad at me."

"I am mad at you, but I don't want to treat you poorly. I love you Michael." She whispered.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry for almost hurting you. I was upset with Eve and with myself. I shouldn't have been. Do you think she will forgive me? Better question, do you forgive me?" He asked, pulling the vampire close to his chest.

"She will, and do you even have to ask? I already have." She said, as he went to kiss her again. After a minute, he pulled away and looked down at his mate. She looked tired, but she tried not to show it.

"We should be getting back," He said "You need sleep." He picked her up.

"Michael, put me down!" She struggled in his grip "You don't need to carry me, I can walk."

"I can't do that Selene." He told her "I'm going to carry you back to the house whether you like it or not. Besides, what's wrong with me wanting to carry my mate?" She sighed, and relaxed in his hold. Her eyes tried to slide closed, but she forced them to stay open. She was trying to stay awake until they reached the house "You know it's okay if you fall asleep in my arms, right?" She nodded, but she was still fighting to stay awake. After a few minutes, she gave in. Her eyes closed. He smiled.

"I love you so much Selene." He said as he reached their house. He supported his lover with one hand and opened the door with the other. He walked in and placed Selene in their bed. He covered her and kissed her forehead.

Michael walked out of the room and went to check on their daughter. He saw Eve, sitting up in bed, reading.

"Eve, you should be asleep." He said, standing in the doorway.

"I knew Mum left after I went in here, so I wanted to wait for her to come home. Is she home?" Eve asked.

"She is. She fell asleep while we were walking back." He said "I'm sorry Eve, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Daddy," She said, getting up and hugging him "I love you."

"I love you too." He said "Now, it's time you go to bed." She nodded and headed into her bed. She climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. Michael smiled and left her room. He went back to his room and climbed in bed next to Selene.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"You're awake." He said, sounding shocked.

"It's hard to sleep without you." She said, simply. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said in turn. They fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick question; should Selene and Michael have a boy or a girl? <strong>

**Please review and no flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter time! I have a bit of an issue… I don't think I did the whole 'shopping' thing right… so please forgive me. Oh and one more review to 50!**

**I don't own Underworld**

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since they had moved to Italy. Selene now had a clearly defined baby bump. The morning sickness seemed to have subsided, and it was a great relief to the former Death Dealer. She hated those moments where she felt too sick to get out of bed.<p>

"Selene, are you ready?" Michael called to her. She was in the bathroom, trying to put on her clothes. Although widely against it, they figured it would be best to have Eve enrolled in school. If something went wrong, she was to contact them immediately. Since she was there, they agreed that it had to be done, no matter what. Michael was taking Selene for new clothes.

"Not yet." She yelled back, trying to put her pants on. Lately she's been having a harder time getting her clothes on. A week ago, she completely gave up on her leather suit, and was sticking to jeans and a loose t-shirt, but now her jeans weren't fitting her either.

"May I come in?" He asked, standing by the door. He heard her yell for him to come in, and he did so. He saw her trying to get her pants on and sighed. It shouldn't be like this; she shouldn't be having issues like that this early into her pregnancy. He walked over to her and helped her button them.

"Thanks," She said, "I really don't want to do this."

"You don't have a choice." He replied "As you can already tell, you aren't fitting into your pants anymore. You need new clothes."

"Can't you go out and buy them for me?" Selene asked.

"No, you have to come." He said, taking her hand "It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Just be glad I'm not making you go bra shopping." She looked away, clearly embarrassed. He sighed "Come on, the faster we get out of the house, the faster we can do the shopping and be done with it."

"Fine," She said, leaving the bathroom and heading to the door. He followed her, the keys to the car in hand. They drove off to the mall in silence.

Michael's gaze landed on Selene. She was staring out the window, a hand covering her stomach. He smiled at the sight.

They pulled into a parking spot and climbed out of the car. He took her hand and that walked inside.

"There is something I need to do first. I'll meet you by the maternity clothes." He kissed her forehead and walked off. Selene was tempted to follow him, but decided against it. Instead she went straight to the maternity section. She began to look at pants, trying to pick out enough pairs where she wouldn't have to do this again for a while. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Mi dispiace(I'm sorry)." A woman said, smiling. She said something Selene didn't understand, and she cocked her head.

"My apologies." Selene said "I don't speak much Italian."

"No problem," The woman said, her accent thick "I asked if you needed assistance."

"Oh," Selene said "I'm fine, thank you though." The woman nodded and walked away. She went back to what she was doing. She managed to find a few pairs of pants that would do. She moved on to look at shirts.

"There you are Selene." Michael said, walking up next to her. He had a small bag in his hand.

"What did you get?" Selene asked.

"It's something Eve wanted me to get. She asked me not to show you so…" He trailed off and looked at the clothes in her arm "You need more then that Selene."

"No, I don't." Selene said "I'll be fine with this for now."

"Selene, do you want to do this again?" When he didn't get a reply, he continued "You need more than a few pairs of pants and a couple of t-shirts. Also, getting a dress or two wouldn't kill you." She glared at him. "I'll find you a new dress, come on." He took her hand and pulled her to where the dresses were. They began to look at dresses.

"I think this one will look good on you." Michael said, showing her a dark blue one.

"No." Selene said, looking at black dresses.

"Selene, you can't just look at black. Just try this one on, please?" He asked, handing her the dress. She sighed and took it from his hand. She looked at a few more, and picked out a deep red one as well as a black one. She turned and walked to a fitting room.

She tried on the blue one first. She sighed; Michael was right. The dress fit her phenomenally, and the color did wonders. She took it off and threw it onto the chair in the dressing room and tried on the other two. They didn't look as good as the blue one did. She decided to get the red and the blue. She put back on her normal clothes and walked out.

"What did I tell you?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Go to hell," She hissed, paying for the clothes. She wasn't in the mood for an 'I told you so.'

"Come on Selene, you don't really mean that." He said, grabbing the bags for her "After all, if I did go to hell, wouldn't you miss the nights we spend…"

"Michael, I swear to god, if you continue to taunt me like this, I will make it so that this child is our last." She said, grabbing the keys from his pocket and heading to the car. Michael sighed and followed her. He put the bags in the trunk and climbed into the drivers sear. He started the car up and pulled out of the parking space.

"Let's go pick up Eve, alright?" Michael asked, but he didn't receive a response. Selene was staring out the window "Selene?"

"Can you just drop me off at home?" She asked

"No, you and I are going to pick our daughter up from school." He said "And you are going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." She snapped, "I just want to go home, that's all."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked, pulling into the school's parking lot. They would be waiting a few minutes before her class got out.

"I need blood." She said. Michael nodded, knowing he should have figured it out sooner. She would need to feed more often now. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. Her mouth began to water and her fangs extended. Her eyes became that electric blue. She grabbed his wrist and began to drink deeply.

After a minute or so, she pulled off.

"Thank you Michael." She said, moving her gaze back to the window. He sighed and took her hand off her lap and held it. She glanced at him, but then her eyes travelled back to the window. She watched as Eve waved goodbye to a couple people and ran up to their car.

"Hi Mum, Daddy," Eve said, climbing into the car "How was your day?"

"It was fine, how about yours?" Michael said.

"It was amazing!" Eve said, smiling "I made some friends, and we ate together… or well they ate, I talked."

"Did they ask why you weren't eating?" Selene asked.

"No," Eve said

"Good, come on, let's go." Michael pulled out of the parking lot and back to their house. Once they got there, Eve ran out of the car to get started on her homework. Selene went to climb out of the car, when he grabbed her hand.

"Come take a walk with me?" He offered. She nodded and got out of the car. He did the same and went took her hand. They began to walk, into the forest nearby. He stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"Selene," He said "Do you love me?"

"More than anything." She replied.

"Good," He said, smiling. He went down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. She gasped. "Selene, I love you more than anything. You have saved my life many times. Will you marry me?"

"Michael… yes, I will." She said as he placed the small diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and she went into his arms. He held her close, breathing in her scent. He held her at arms length, and then kissed her.

"Now tell me, Selene, what is wrong?" He asked her once they had separated. She bit her lip and sighed.

"I got an email…" Selene said

"From who?" Michael asked, sounding curious.

"It was from… Kraven."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Next chapter done! And whoever gets the 50<strong>**th**** review/comment/whatever will get a special recognition in my next chapter, and a one-shot dedicated to them :D Whoever gets it, gets to choose the topic as well as who(Underworld only) it's about.**

**Please review and no flames. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hurray for a crappy chapter! I was dying to get this chapter out today, so I apologize in advance if it seems rushed. How Kraven is alive will be brought out within the next few chapters. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>"Kraven!" Michael said, anger and shock pulsing through him "How is that possible? Markus said it himself, he had killed him." The anger melted away when he saw Selene's worried expression.<p>

"I don't know… but he threatened you and Eve. Michael, I can't let him hurt either of you…" She said. He pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, Selene, it will be alright." He whispered, rubbing her back. He felt her body shake with sobs "Kraven won't find us. As far as he knows, we're still in Hungary. He's probably still searching for us there."

"You don't know that Michael." She said "What if he knows where we are? He wants me, and will stop at nothing until he finds me." She was scared, and she let him know that. He continued to hold her close. He hated seeing her like this. This wasn't the Selene he was used too, but he made the assumption that the pregnancy hormones were causing this.

"If he finds us, we will kill him." He said "He's nothing compared to us Selene. We are stronger than he could ever be." He pulled away, and planted a loving kiss on her lips. A scream echoed throughout the forest.

"Eve!" Selene said, weaving out of his grasp and running back to the house. Michael followed her.

-Page break-

"W-who are you?" Eve said. She was backed into a corner. A man was in front of here, a sword pointed at her, an evil smirk on his face.

"You mean your mother hasn't spoken about me?" The man said, walking closer to her "I was hoping she would at least have the courtesy to mention me. My name is Kraven, and I know exactly who you are." He ran at her, his sword aimed at her chest. Eve jumped out of the way and transformed into her hybrid form "Just like your father." He slashed down, the sword scratching her. She cried out in pain, and then growled. She tried to get her claws around his neck, but he was moving faster than her.

"Kraven, get away from her!" He heard, and he turned around. Selene and Michael were standing in the doorway. Selene had her guns out and Michael was in his hybrid form, snarling at Kraven.

"Well, Selene, it has been a while." Kraven said, smiling at her "How are you?"

"Cut the shit Kraven." She said "Stay away from my family."

"Is that what you're calling yourselves…" He broke off and gave Selene a once over. His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a sneer "You're pregnant, with one of those… things!" She placed a protective hand over her stomach, a hiss escaping her mouth.

"So what if I am?" She asked "I'm not your mate, I'm Michael's."

"You belong to me!" He said.

"No I don't," Selene said "I never did. I belong to no one. I'm not a piece of property. I am a vampire, god damn it!" She pointed her gun at him and began to shoot. He easily dodged her attacks and ran at her. Michael jumped in front of her, protectively. Kraven smirked and swung his sword at him. Michael grabbed the sword mid-strike and tossing the vampire into a wall. He threw the sword aside and ran at him. Kraven smirked and avoided the attack.

"I will get you soon Selene, trust me." Kraven said, jumping out the window. As soon as he was gone, Selene fell to her knees.

"Mum!" Eve yelled. Her wound had already healed completely and her only concern was her mother. Michael was already by her side, holding her close. He could feel her body shaking with both fear and anger.

"Michael, he found us…" She said "It shouldn't be possible, but he found us…"

"Selene, it will be alright." He said, looking up to their daughter "Eve, go pack your bag. We're leaving."

"But Daddy, what about my friends…" She said

"It's either this or Kraven finds us again." He said, rocking Selene back in forth to sooth her.

"We can take him." Eve said "We're hybrids Daddy, nothing can kill us. You and Mum can take care of him if he comes back." She really wanted to stay here in Italy. Michael sighed, hoping his fiancé would chime in, but she didn't.

"Fine, but if something happens, we leave." He said.

"Thank you Daddy!" She smiled at him and ran to her room. She wanted to get her outfit together for the next day of school. He sighed and looked back down at his mate. She was a mess, and he was worried about her.

"Selene, Eve is right." He whispered "We can handle ourselves. Kraven doesn't know exactly what he's dealing with. He only knows what he's heard from other vampires and lycans. He is unable to kill any of us."

"It's not the three of us I am worried about." She muttered "It's this one I'm worried about." Her hand moved so it was covering her stomach. "You saw the hate and anger in his eyes when he realized I was pregnant. He will stop at nothing to kill our unborn child."

"Selene, I will not let anything happen to you or our son." He said, kissing the top of her head, soothingly.

"Son?" Selene said, pulling away "How do you know it won't be a daughter?"

"Call it a gut instinct." He said, helping her stand.

"Well, my gut says it's a girl." She said, as he wrapped his arms around her body. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. Her eyes began to close as her muscles relaxed. She didn't realize how tired she was until she relaxed. He picked her up and began to walk. She was falling asleep in his arms, and he could tell. Her breathing evened out and her eyes shut. He placed her in bed and climbed in next to her. He planted a kiss on her forehead before succumbing to needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I got very busy with my summer assignments and roleplaying on tumblr. If my Italian isn't right, I'm sorry. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Michael's eyes opened from his dreamless sleep. It was one of the worst night's sleeps he had in weeks. It seemed like Selene was no better. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. He hated to see her like this, so he had to wake her up.<p>

"Selene," Michael said, shaking her shoulder slightly "You need to get up." She pushed him away from her, and cried out.

"Get away from me Kraven!" She yelled, thrashing in bed. He pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear.

"Selene, calm down, it's me, not Kraven." He told her, kissing her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she clung to him, tears trailing down her face. His hands ran up and down her back, offering her comfort. Heart wrenching sobs escaped from the vampire's chest, which he found to be a bit odd.

"Michael, don't leave my side, please." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. He placed a kiss on her forehead and held her closer.

"I promise I won't, Selene." He whispered "You're going to be my wife. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear. Come on Selene, we need to get Eve up so she can go to school." She nodded, but made no attempt to move. He sighed and kissed her "Come on, get up." She sighed and sat up. Michael sat up next to her and placed a hand over her stomach. She looked up, her eyes red. He kissed her again and got out of bed to get changed.

Once he had put on his day clothes, he slipped out of their room to wake Eve. To his astonishment, she was already awake and dressed.

"Are you alright Eve?" Michael asked, sitting next to his daughter "You aren't normally up."

"I'm fine Daddy." She said "I just want to get back to school, that's all."

"You might be the only teenager I've ever heard say that she wants to go to school." Michael laughed and stood up "Come on then, get in the car." Eve nodded and ran out of her room. He walked back to his room.

"Let's go take Eve to school." He said. Selene nodded and took Michael's hand. They walked out of the room and put shoes on. Eve was already in the back seat of their car with her backpack next to her. He climbed into the driver's seat and Selene in the passenger side.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet, none of them wanting to talk about what happened the night before. Soon, they arrived at Eve's school.

"Have a good day Eve." Michael said.

"I will, I love you, Daddy." She said "I love you Mum." She climbed out of the car and watched as her parents drove off. Eve turned around and walked into the school.

"Ciao Eve(Hi Eve)!" She heard and watched as her friend, Olivia, ran up beside her. She smiled.

"Ciao Olivia, come stai?(Hi Olivia, how are you?)" She asked.

"Bene, grazie, e tu? (Good, thanks, and you?)" Olivia said, smiling at her friend.

"Cosi Cosi.(So-so)" Eve said "Si suo parlare in inglese?(Do you want to talk in english?)"

"No," Olivia replied "Il mio inglese non é buono.(My english isn't very good)"

"Va bene...(Alright)" She said, sighing. The two walked to their lockers together and grabbed their stuff for their first class.

"Indovina chi?(Guess who!)" A voice said, covering Eve's eyes. Her whole body tensed as she pushed the person away from her. The night before had made her jumpy and completely on her guard. She hadn't paid much attention to the voice.

"Eve! Perche l'hai fatto?(Eve! Why did you do that?)" The person said, looking up at her. Eve covered her mouth.

"Mi dispiace, Marcello! (I'm sorry Marcello)" She said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear shyly. She heard Olivia laughing at what had just occurred. She had found the whole thing funny.

"Eve, che era incredibile!( Eve, that was amazing)" She said. Marcello rolled his eyes.

"Andiamo a classe.(Let's go to class)" He said, grabbing Eve's hand. Her face lit scarlet as he dragged her along.

-With Selene and Michael-

"Selene, are you sure about this? You're pregnant. You should be resting, allowing me to do this, alone." Michael said, stopping the car outside the forest near their house.

"I want to find and kill Kraven myself. I could care less if I'm pregnant; he threatened you and Eve, and I won't let that pass." Selene said, her guns in hand. The shock had passed, and now all that was left was anger and the desperate need to kill Kraven to protect her children.

"But Selene, keep in mind what the risks are. You could lose the baby, and get yourself severely injured in the process." He said and she shot a glare his way. He raised his hands defensively. She sighed, knowing he was just giving into his instincts, both as a father and as part lycan. Lycans were naturally protective of their mates and children.

"I'll be fine." She said "Our top priority is to find and kill Kraven before three so we can pick Eve up on time." He nodded and they began their search.

-Eve-

"Cosa stai bevendo?(What are you drinking?)" Olivia asked her at lunch. Eve didn't feed that morning, so she had brought a water bottle filled with blood.

"Uh…" She said, unsure of how to answer the question. She didn't know how to answer it without telling them what she was "N-non capisco…(I don't understand)" It was obvious she was lying, but luckily, her friends didn't push anymore as they were told to head to their next class.

The day flew by for the young hybrid. She was glad that Marcello and Olivia didn't bring up the drink again; unsure how she could lie about what she was. By the time the bell had rung, she was ready to go home and see if her parents had found Kraven and killed him.

"Arrivaderci!(Good-bye)" She called to her friends. She ran out of the school, and stood outside. Her parents weren't there yet, which unnerved her slightly. They were always on time. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

A hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her up off the ground.

"You're coming with me." A voice said, hitting Eve in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm soooo sorry about the two month long wait. I just got so busy and distracted by roleplaying as Michael that… yeah. **

**Okay, so this is MY story, if I want to bring every villain back from the dead, I can do that. I do not care if it's not canon, I will do it because that's part of the plot line. I have a reason and a logical explanation to why they are being brought back if you would just wait. Alright? I'm tired of people pointing out 'flaws' in my story because they aren't canon. This is FANFICTION for a reason.**

**Sorry about my rant. Anyway, I don't own Underworld**

* * *

><p>"Eve's probably bored out of her mind." Michael said, getting in the car. It was three thirty and they had just finished up their search for Kraven, which was a failure. Neither of them could find hide or tail of the vampire they were searching for.<p>

"I know," Selene said "I did not intend for the search to take so long. I hope she found something to preoccupy her while we were here." She climbed in the passenger side and looked out. He frowned and touched her hand.

"We will find him, I promise." He said, turning the ignition on and driving off to go pick up Eve. The drive to the school was silent. Selene lost in her own thoughts and Michael focused on the road. Eventually they reached the school, and they could tell something was off.

"Where's Eve?" She whispered, and Michael glanced at her. He was wondering the same thing. They saw two kids standing there, waiting for their ride, so they went to ask.

"Ciao. (Hello)" Michael said

"Buenasera. (Good Evening)" The girl replied "Mi chiamo Olivia. (My name is Olivia)"

"E mi chiamo Marcello. (And my name is Marcello)"

"Mi chiamo Michael, e questo é la mia fidenzata, Selene. (My name is Michael and this is my fiancée, Selene.)" Michael introduced.

"Sei parenti di Eve? (Are you Eve's parents?) " Olivia asked.

"Si, l'hai vista? (Yes, have you seen her?) " He asked

"Non da pranza (Not since lunch)" Marcello asked "Perche?" Michael didn't respond, saying a quick thank you and walked back to his car. Selene followed him, and as soon as they got in the car she spoke up.

"You smelled it too, didn't you?" She asked, turning to face him "The lycan scent."

"I did, they have her. They must have taken our daughter." He said, turning the car on and driving off. She sat back, looking out the window. She watched the direction he was going in and frowned.

"Why are we going back to the house?"

"I am going to drop the car and you off and head to find her."

"No!" She exclaimed "I will not let you go alone. Michael, what if something happens to you? I am not going to raise this child alone. I cannot do this alone." She looked down, tears rolling out of her eyes "Michael, you know I would not do anything to endanger our child's, Eve or our unborn one, life. I can't let you go alone, knowing that Kraven is after you." He heard her breathing change as she began to cry. He frowned and pulled off onto the side of the road. He climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and took her into his arms.

"Shh, Selene, everything will be alright, I promise." He said, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder "We will find her, and kill Kraven. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back. Eventually, her sobs began to quiet down. She pulled away from him, her eyes still red.

"Let's go." She said, and he nodded. He went back to the driver's side and quickly drove home. He pulled into their driveway and got out. She got out as well and they shared a glance. She strode closer to him and kissed him, her tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. He kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance. They pulled back when they needed air.

"Let's go get our daughter back." Michael said, taking her hand as they began to search.

-With Eve-

Eve moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She didn't understand what was going on. Her arms were chained to something, as were her legs, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break out. She looked around where she was. It looked like an abandoned warehouse; with nothing more than a few beds and a small fridge which she assumed was filled with blood. She was chained to an overhanging hook and her legs to the floor.

"Mum? Father?" She said, glancing around fearfully. She flailed violently, trying to break out. She was so distraught that she didn't notice the large form walking towards her. The sound of skin hitting skin rang out through the warehouse and she whimpered.

"Go ahead and cry out for your stupid parents again. They'll never find you, I bet they aren't even looking for you, you little mutt. Nobody could ever love you, freak." The lycan said, slapping her again.

"Enough!" A loud voice was heard and she twisted her head slightly to see Kraven walking towards her. She hissed and bared her teeth at him "Well, my little Selene look-alike, you will be my key to getting your mother."

"My mum will never go to you." She growled "She loves my dad, and as far as I know, she hates you." She spit in his face. He hissed and slapped her.

"You disgusting brat," He said "You know, if I don't have your mother, I guess I will have to settle with you." He smirked and watched as she tried to transform, but couldn't.

"What have you done to me?" She asked, fear seeping into her voice.

"I injected you with a serum." Kraven said, following his statement with a barking laugh "It prevents you from transforming entirely. You're stuck like this, so I can do whatever I want to you and you cannot stop me. Maybe if your precious daddy comes to find you, I can use the serum on him as well and then I can kill him."

"You wouldn't dare." The young hybrid said "If Father even smells you on me; he will kill you in a heartbeat. Mum will never go with you. She has Father, and even if she did like you, she would kill you if you laid a hand on me." His second statement sunk in "No! You cannot kill father, you cannot. I will kill you before you have the chance."

"You're trapped, and powerless, yet you still stand up to me." Kraven said, a small, defined smirk on his face "You are so much like Selene, not only by appearance, but in your personality as well." He leaned forward, his lips inches from her mouth. In an instant, he had covered her lips with his own and forced his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. She hissed and bit down, drawing blood. He pulled away and hissed back at her.

"Go to hell Kraven." Eve growled. He sneered at her, slapping her.

"Kraven!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is an updated version of chapter 14. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and being patient. I have a beta reader, and she helped me get this chapter much better than it is now. I'll try to get chapter 15 done quickly. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Selene and Michael followed the lycan's scent, hoping it would lead them to Eve. There was a lack of communication between the two, an awkward silence that was uncommon to. It made Michael shifted impatiently, flexing his claws and sighing. He was used to Selene giving him some sort of command or order, but this time he hadn't received one. She seemed detached, scared of what was going on. He reached out and touched her shoulder.<p>

"Selene?"

"This is my fault." She said "If I had just gone with Kraven, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry. If I weren't here, you wouldn't have this issue." She tried to suppress the tears, but they began to roll down her face. Michael stopped and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"Don't ever say that Selene." Michael said, rubbing her back "Do you think I would be happy if you left me? Do you think Eve will be happy with you gone? No. Don't say that you wish you weren't here. How do you think that makes me feel?" He pulled away from her, and pressed his lips to hers. She forcibly pulled herself away, and a rejected look passed Michael's face. He watched as she took a deep breath. The tears stopped flowing and then she sent a sharp glare in his direction.

"Michael, stop overreacting." She hissed, glancing around "Do you not smell it?" Indeed he did, the lycan scent was strong here; the den was nearby. "Follow me." A half smile appeared on his face. That's his Selene.

The two followed the smell as it led them to an abandoned, where the stench invaded their daughter's scent. Michael growled, transforming into his hybrid form out of instinct. His pup was in danger, that alone was enough to send him on a rampage, but he forced himself to remain in control.

It wasn't hard to get in. All the guards had been taking a break, allowing them easy access. The hardest part was not getting spotted by Kraven, which didn't turn out too challenging since he was preoccupied with Eve. Selene hissed when she spotted Kraven, and though his back was turned to them, all it took was one glance at her daughter's face to understand he had been enjoying his game.

Michael's eyes darted to the side for a moment, and then he tapped Selene's shoulder. It seemed one guard was still on the job. By the scent of dog, they both determined it to be a lycan.

"Kraven!" She screamed, coming out of her hiding spot and shooting the large lycan, he fell to the ground, writhing in agony as the silver nitrate spread through his system. There was no remorse on the vampiress's face as she stalked forward, her other gun aimed at Kraven's head "Give me one good reason I shouldn't put a bullet in your skull right now." Eve's eyes were filled with fear as a gleam of sliver shined in Kraven's hand.

"Mum, look out!" She yelled as he pulled a sword on the former Death Dealer. She managed to jump out of the way before it struck. Michael's roar echoed in the warehouse as he rushed to defend his mate. Kraven turned suddenly, his sword slicing at Michael and caused an agonized howl as it left a large gash across his chest.

"Get away from him!" Selene rushed forward, eyes flicking between the injured hybrid and the vampire above him.

"I will… if you join me."

"Never." Selene said, kicking Kraven's feet out from under him. The hatred was clear in her eyes. He had done the two things that would cause someone's death in her book. They took her daughter and harmed her mate. There was no stopping her now. Her Death Dealer's training kicked in as maneuvered her way around Kraven's attacks. There was flat out determination in her eyes as she went. Kraven was dead meat.

He smirked as she did so. He was looking for a weak spot on her, seeing as when she got angry, she lost her focus, but that didn't seem to be happening to her this time. She seemed even more focused than ever when she managed to pin Kraven to the wall.

"Any last words?" She hissed, putting the gun to his temple. Kraven smirked. His hand rose to her and slammed against her gun. It flew from her hand and left her defenseless for a moment. He took this opening to ram into her chest with his shoulder. She gasped, a sharp pain jolting through her ribs. She doubled over as Kraven kneed her in the nose. She looked up with blood spurting down her face and took off, trying to ignore the lingering pain as she went to retrieve her gun.

Kraven followed Selene and raised his sword, slashing her back. Her scream attracted Michael's attention, and he noticed her face contorted into that reflecting the immense pain she felt He ran at Kraven, and dug his claws into his shoulders. He pushed him into a wall and felt his heart swell in satisfaction as the wall cracked and shattered.

Selene picked up her gun and walked over. Once again, she raised the weapon to Kraven's head, which only earned weak laughter from the dying man.

"I'm not the last of your enemies to return. Next is the one who separated you from your family for years." He smirked and pulled her to him for a kiss. Michael growled again, but Selene pulled away, let out a disgusted hiss, and pulled the trigger. Kraven's body convulsed, then sizzled into ash.

Selene wiped her mouth, disgusted by what happened. Bile rose to her throat, her face contorting into a grimace. She wished she could get the vile taste of his lips off of her tongue. She couldn't face her mate, but judging by the sound of it, he had gone to untie their daughter. Then she heard his heavy footsteps head towards her, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted up.

"Michael, put me down!" Selene yelled, thrashing in his hold. She in no way wanted to be carried by Michael at the moment. Besides, his arm was hitting the scratch on her back and it stung. With one last attempt to get out of his arms, she managed to escape his grasp. "Leave me alone Michael."

She strode away from him. Michael watched her as she walked, his eyes catching the heavy flow of blood as it rolled down her back. His heart began to race as her body swayed and she began to fall. He sprinted to her side just before she hit the ground and caught her.

Michael looked down to see the unconscious woman in his arms. He frowned with slight panic in his thoughts. He needed to get her back to the house safely so she could feed and regain her strength. He never realized how much this pregnancy took out of her until now. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down due to the lack of blood in her body. The child was taking more and more out of her each day, and he could tell. He was worried, he didn't know how many vampires actually survived giving birth, although he had a feeling it wasn't many. He didn't want to lose his mate, not now, not ever.

"Daddy?" Eve said, keeping her voice quiet "Is Mother going to be okay?" He turned around to face her.

"I don't know, Eve., I really don't know."

They reached the house fairly quickly and he watched as Eve grabbed the phone, dialing a number. He heard speak as she ran up to her room "Buonasera, vorrei dire Marcello, per favore? (Good evening, I would like to speak to Marcello, please?)"

Michael put Selene down on their bed, and he disappeared for a moment before returning a few moments later with a few bags of blood. He sat next to Selene supporting her so she was sitting up. Poking a hole in the first blood bag, Michael perched the opening at her lips and cradled her neck to support her.. He repeated it until she'd downed four blood bags altogether, and by the time she'd finished the last, her heartbeat already seemed much healthier. Her eyes opened slowly.

She pulled away and immediately turned her back to him. Michael sighed and lay down next to her. He moved to drape an arm around her when she muttered a protest he hadn't expected.

"Don't touch me tonight, Michael."

"Is this about Kraven? I'm not mad at you for that. You pushed him away. You killed him."

"It's not about Kraven, Michael. I am not a child. You do not have to treat me as such. I was fine."

"Selene, you were not fine. I wasn't sure if you were going to be all right! I was scared I would lose you." He went to hold her again.

"Just don't Michael." She said, closing her eyes again. He growled.

"Fine. If you really don't want me with you, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Good night." He got up off the bed and slammed the door behind him. He went down to the couch and collapsed there. Michael closed his eyes and fell into the dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm going to apologize on the long wait, writers block is obnoxious. And I hope this chapter satisfies everyone. **

**Currently, this chapter is Un-beta'd. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, so I published it now, but once my Beta edits it, I'll update this chapter. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

**Oh! And I REACHED 100 REVIEWS. Thank you all so much for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Sleep never came to Selene, her mind continuously replaying Michael's words to her and the obvious anger that was directed towards her. She knew she was in the wrong at that moment, but she couldn't bear to admit defeat, especially in this circumstance. He should have never treated her like she was a child, incapable of helping herself. She was a Death Dealer, the strongest kind of vampire, yet she fainted at a wound that before wouldn't have done as much damage to her.<p>

The hours passed, and soon the light of the morning sun entered her bedroom. She didn't bother with a glance at her clock as she climbed out of bed. She went down the stairs and into the main room. She was going to grab her gun to put away when she saw Michael. His body trembled; the blanket he must have been using was lying on the floor. He was curled up into a ball, dried tears lined his face. Selene frowned, guilt slicing at her heart. It really hadn't occurred to her that she had hurt him. She sighed once and picked the blanket off the ground before slinging it over him. Slowly, Michael stopped shivered and he relaxed back into slumber.

She picked up the Baretta that was sitting on the table and went back up the stairs to the small closet that was their, rather her, temporary weapon storage. The gun was placed onto a shelf, next to a rack of ammunition. Once that was done, Selene went back down to the kitchen. Her energy was low and she felt famished.

She felt as if she had walked a few miles to get to the kitchen, even though it really was a short distance. The exhaustion was finally setting in, but Selene was unwilling to let it show. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Her fangs pierced the plastic and she began to drink up the plasma. To her surprise, the blood really didn't do much for her strength, as she still felt ready to collapse any moment.

She leaned back to the point where her back touched the countertop. Even with the fresh blood, her head was still spinning. She supposed this had to do with the fact that she was pregnant. She remembered Michael telling her about how she would have to start feeding for two since the baby would be taking up more and more of her energy. She had brushed him off, but now, she realized, that was a bad idea.

Her body swayed and her eyes closed for a moment. She focused on keeping awake, but it was getting hard for her. Not sleeping was finally causing her thoughts to grow incoherent. Selene shook her head, getting the fuzziness out of her mind and grabbed another blood bag before heading to the main room.

She fell back onto a black leather chair and closed her eyes. Sleep threatened to overtake her, and she did nothing to fight it. She succumbed to the darkness, falling asleep almost immediately.

By the time Selene awoke, the sun was in the middle of the sky. She groaned, her eyes sliding open. It took her a moment to gather herself and realize that she was in the living room. The blood bag she had grabbed was now on the coffee table, and the blanket that she had seen Michael using was now spread across her. Her lips curled up into a small smile and she sat up.

Michael was no longer fast asleep on the couch. Judging by the sound of a glass being taken out of the cabinet, it seemed he was in the kitchen. She knew she needed to set things right between the two of them, and now was her chance to do so.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Michael sitting at the table, reading a book quietly. She moved and sat down next to him. No words were spoken at first, which made Selene uncomfortable. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you, for giving me your blanket. I did not think to grab one." A nod was the only response she got. She swallowed to try to get rid of the lump that was forming in her throat, and reached over to take Michael's hand "Please… Michael." He pulled his hand away and tears rushed into her eyes, threatening to spill.

"I don't want to do this right now, Selene." Michael said "Just leave me alone." He turned the page in his book and continued to ignore her.

"No." Selene said, pulling the book away from him and tossing it out of the room "I'm sorry Michael. You know I don't like being treated like a child and I felt like you were treating me as if I couldn't handle myself. Do you want to know what I don't like more than that, though? You ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder. I love you Michael. You are my everything. I don't like it when we fight, because not only does it affect us, but it affects our daughter as well. I want us to put the whole thing behind us…please."

Michael didn't say anything at first. He just stared at Selene, a look of pure shock written all over his face. He had never expected her to say anything, to just go about treating him harshly, but this shocked him and made him feel bad.

"Selene… Oh Selene." He pulled the vampire to his chest and sighed in relief when she wrapped her arms around his body, nuzzling into his chest "I'm sorry. You're right, usually you can handle yourself, but you know I can't help but protect you. You're my mate, and the lycan in me wants to protect you, no matter what." He tilted her chin up and slammed his lips into her. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Relief coursed through her, glad that he wasn't too mad at her.

She pulled away and gave him a small smile. She looked down for a moment and covered her bump with her hand. She felt something, a nudge, against her hand and she gasped. He tilted his head. Selene reached over and took his hand. She pulled his hand down to her abdomen and waited. He felt it, and smiled brightly.

"Our child… it's kicking." He said, kissing her once more. Her hand moved away from his to wrap around his neck. His arms fell to her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. He stood up and smirked as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her up to their room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. Also, keep your eyes out for the updated version of this chapter. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh god I am SO sorry! I have been extremely busy in my life and writing has taken a back seat. I promise that I will try and update more, but it's my Senior Year in High School and I've been stressed since college acceptances are being sent out. **

**This is a sort of filler chapter, because I just wanted time to pass a bit before the next villain comes in.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

**Edit: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR TWO YEARS EXACTLY. Wow, I mean wow. This is truly amazing. Thank you all for continuously keeping up with this story and reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Selene's life had never seemed more human. She was living with her fiancé and her twelve year old daughter, with another child on the way. It was exciting for her, but inside, the death dealer was nervous, especially as she grew closer to her later months. Kraven's warning was still fresh in her mind and although she knew that Michael wouldn't let any harm come to their family, she was afraid of whoever he was talking about.<p>

Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone that.

She was in her seventh month, and everyday tasks were becoming harder for her to manage. It had been months since she could bend over to do simple things like tie her shoes. Her back was always hurting and she waddled when she walked. Michael found it cute, and when he spoke his thoughts, it usually ended with a shoe or some object being thrown at him. She was having violent mood swings and taking it all out on Michael.

"Michael!" She called, having spilled blood all over the floor. The hybrid rushed to her side, eyes wide with panic, but when he saw the mess, he broke out in a fit of laughter. "Stop laughing and clean this up."

"I'm sorry Selene," He said, his speech interrupted with his chuckles "I just never imagined you to be so klutzy to the point where you are dropping bags of blood." He narrowly avoided a book being tossed at his head and he took off into the kitchen to get a roll of paper towel to clean up. He returned moments later and started to clean up.

"I hate this." She muttered, moving to sit down in a chair. She propped up her feet and leaned back. Her eyes moved to glance at her fiancé and she smiled. He didn't look over at her, focused on the blood pool and cleaning it up. She shook her head and closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting back towards the last words of Kraven, and what that could mean for their growing family.

Michael looked up once done and saw her expression. He got up and quickly moved to her side. "Selene, look at me." He whispered, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her head twisted so she was facing him, a fearful expression written all over her face. He hadn't seen anything like this with her in so long, it scared him too. "I won't let anything happen to you, Eve or our new child. You all mean the world to me."

"We don't even know who Kraven was talking about then." She said, her voice no louder than a whisper "I don't want something to happen to our family."

"Nothing will happen." He said, pulling her face gently so she was looking him directly in the eyes. His palm straightened out and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, eyes half closed as she allowed herself to relax, at least for a moment or two. Her eyes snapped fully open when she heard the door to the house opened and Eve run in, pulling a young girl inside.

"Mum, Dad," The young hybrid said, slowing to a stop in front of her parents "This is Olivia, is it okay if she hangs out for a few hours?"

"Hello, Miss Corvin and Mr Corvin." Olivia said in somewhat shaky English "My name is Olivia." Selene's eyes softened as she watched the girl struggle slightly.

"Of course, Eve, and tell her it's okay. Michael and I speak Italian, although it's rusty." Selene said, smiling at the young girls. Eve smiled brightly and turned to her friend to relay the message to her. The two then ran up to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I wonder if Eve has told her." Michael said to himself, though Selene still shook her head in response.

"She'll have to eventually if she wants to stay here, but she still ages like a human, which I assume she will until she's at least eighteen." Selene said "The few children that survived being born and their first year would grow and age until they were anywhere between eighteen and twenty-one, and after that they just stopped aging." Her hands caressed her stomach, her movements slow. Michael noticed the terror in her eyes and realized there was more to her fears than just Kraven's words.

"Selene, are you scared that our child won't make it?" He asked, going to his knees in front of her and kissing her rounded stomach. Against his lips, there was a light kick. His lips curled up into a smile.

"Only about one in ten vampire children survive being born." She stated, her voice not betraying any of the emotions she felt. "I saw many vampires go into labor, and most of them lost their child in delivery, and some even lost their lives as well. Most of the few that did survive being born, died before they were a year old. I don't want that to happen to our son or daughter. I want Eve to get a sibling and us another child."

"Selene, our child is a hybrid, not a vampire, and you aren't a normal vampire either. You can withstand daylight and you have the blood of Alexander Corvinus in your veins. If anyone can have a safe birth, and a child who lives, it would be you." He said, reaching up to cup her cheek. He could see in her eyes that she was close to a mental breakdown, which had been having more and more of as her pregnancy went on.

Slowly, tears filled her eyes and rolled down her face. She wrapped her arms around Michael and buried her face into his shoulder with a sob. He rubbed her back, soothingly, trying his best to get her calm once again. He kissed the top of her head and waited as she finally began to return to her normal, slightly cold, nature.

"Michael, I'm sorry." She said "You're right, our child will be fine. I shouldn't be so doubtful, now, I need to rest." She walked up to their room and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. It will progress the plot, which I promise you. Like if I owewill owe you. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been distracted by life and it sucks. But summer vacation is finally here, which will give me the chance to write more. I hope this chapter satisfies you all and next chapter will be where the real fun begins. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Selene groaned and stood up. Her back was killing her, and it had been ever since she her fifth month of pregnancy. Michael tried everything to relieve the tension, but instead it just made a lot of it worse. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that they were having a hybrid child, but Michael brushed it off, saying he had seen worse in other pregnant women while he was working in the hospital. Some had to go and get prescriptions that were safe to take during pregnancy just so they could walk around.<p>

On the other side of the bed, Michael slept peacefully, light snores showing how deep his sleep was. She gave a half smile and ran a hand through his recently trimmed hair. He figured it would stand out less if he got his hair cut. At first, she objected, trying to explain that she liked his hair long, but after a heated argument, she agreed it would be better and make them seem a little more ordinary.

After managing to stand up, she left her bedroom and went to take a bath. The water seemed to be the only thing that would relieve the tension in her back for the time it would take her to get clean. She turned the water on hot, sitting down and leaning back in the tub. She rubbed her swollen stomach, feeling the kid kick and turn against her hand. She chuckled despite the pain the child brought when he or she moved. Last night, the child kept her up while they had the hiccups. While it was a strange feeling, it irritated her that she couldn't get any sleep.

She leaned her head against the porcelain tub, the warm water making her feel drowsy. Her energy levels were low nowadays. She had been feeding twice as much, but it didn't seem to be doing much for her. It kept her alive and allowed her to provide nutrients for the baby, but that was about it. She didn't have her usual strength or stamina, and it worried her. Michael told her several times that it was normal when she was this far into her pregnancy. Most women would be on bed rest by this time, but she absolutely refused to be bedridden.

The baby seemed to have finally settled down, which made her smile. Her eyes started to slide close, the exhaustion finally taking over her body. She knew she should move back to the bed and be with her mate, but there was no way she would be able to get back to her room, she was that tired. She closed her eyes and drifted off in the bath.

She drifted in and out of sleep, partially awake when she felt strong arms lift her out of the bath and wrap her in a warm towel. She curled into the hold, recognizing the smell of forest and blood, of her hybrid. She soon felt the soft sheets under her and a blanket over her shoulders. She stretched out as much as possible before curling onto her left side. She had read in one of the many pregnancy books Michael bought for her that it was the best way to sleep for both her and the baby. She was back to sleep in moments.

She awoke several hours later, not because she wanted to, but because she felt her muscles tighten and tense up in her lower back, far more painful than her usual back pain. She shot up in bed, and she slammed her eyes shut. She took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain but it wasn't helping. It continued for another thirty or forty seconds before finally, she relaxed. She looked around, seeing a light in the bathroom and the shower running. If that was what she thought it was, she needed to get Michael, and now.

She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, but as she did that, she felt a trickle of liquid roll down her leg. The color drained from her face as the realized that her suspicions were confirmed. She carefully moved across the floor and to the bathroom, in the back of her mind remembering the time on the clock from when she first felt the pain.

"Michael?" She said as she opened the door. She heard him shut the water and open the curtain to stare back at her. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He saw the panic in her eyes and his brows furrowed.

"Selene, is everything okay?" He asked, as he saw her open her mouth to respond before, once again, her eyes slammed shut. Pain overcame her features as she felt her muscles tighten. Her legs wobbled and only Michael's quick thinking kept her from hitting the floor as he rushed to catch her as her knees buckled.

Her breathing became labored and his worry grew. He carefully carried her back into bed, placing her down. He looked down as his foot hit something damp. He saw a wet spot on the carpet of their bedroom and he realized what was going on. He acted fast, pulling Selene's pants and underwear off so he could get a view of her. He sighed and pulled away.

"You're definitely in labor Selene." He said, sweeping her hair back as she glared at him. Judging by her semi-relaxed features, he knew that the contraction had stopped for the time being. "And judging by when you got me, they're about ten to fifteen minutes apart. Unfortunately, you're not very dilated. So you've got a while until you can start pushing." Another glared was sent his way but he met her gaze with ease.

"I cannot sit here and deal with this pain for who knows how long." She hissed through clenched teeth, her body just plain sore. Both knew they couldn't go to a hospital; it was too much of a risk to both her and their child. If the baby was born in his or her hybrid form, they would be caught and killed on spot.

"Selene, you can get up and walk around." He said, and relief washed over her features "Just don't do more than walk around the room. I'm going to let Eve know what's going on." He walked out of the room and went towards the room where Eve was.

He opened the door and saw his daughter, reading a book for class. He smiled, proud of her for doing her work on time and as needed. He moved and sat down on her bed. She looked up with a curious gaze, unsure why her father had come into the room.

"Your mother has gone into labor." He said, and he realized as she tilted her head, she probably didn't know what that meant. She had been locked up her entire life, and they probably didn't share much information about reproduction with her. They wouldn't have wanted her to think about having a mate or anything like that "She's about to have her baby." He watched as Eve's eyes widened and she got up.

"What can I do, Daddy?" She asked, putting her book down. She looked determined to help her mother bring her sibling into the world. Michael smiled, and he could use all the help he could get in helping deliver his child.

"Alright Eve, what you need to do is get me towels, clean towels, and a bowl. Fill that bowl up with warm, but not scalding, water." The young hybrid nodded at her father's orders and disappeared off to do as she was asked. Michael went to get a desk lamp, a clamp of sorts, and a pair of scissors. He then went back to his bedroom to see Selene back in bed, holding her stomach.

"The contractions got worse." She said, glancing in the bathroom "They got to the point where I was sick." He nodded, remembering reading that the contractions could do that, but that didn't worry him any less. He knew how much she had been feeding, and how little energy she still had since most of the nutrients were going to the baby.

Eve ran in with the requested items. Michael took them from her and placed the bowl on their nightstand. He placed a towel on the bed and had Selene sit so her waist was on it. He placed the clamp and scissors in the bowl. The lamp was plugged in and placed on the bed so Michael could check to see how dilated she was and to make sure when the baby was delivered, there wasn't any vaginal tearing. Gloves, which he had put beside the bed a few weeks prior, were now on his hands to make sure everything was sanitary.

"Eve, I need you to grab one more thing," He said, turning to face his daughter. She nodded, one foot already out the door to retrieve whatever he asked for "Get me several bags of blood. Selene needs it terribly and she could lose quite a bit of blood." Eve took off out of the room, and grabbed an armful of blood bags before heading back up.

Once everything was set up where it needed to be, Michael checked up on Selene. He shook his head when he saw that she was only two centimeters dilated. Selene let out a groan as another contraction took hold of her, the pain overwhelming.

The minutes turned into hours, and the contractions grew closer and closer together. Selene had sweat pouring down her face, which Eve did her best to mop up. Her face was white as a sheet and her eyes had grown glassy. In total, she had gotten sick three times, and the last time it had just been dry heaving. Michael had tried to feed her with little success. He would have to wait until their child was born to get her strength up.

Turning the lamp on once more, Michael glanced between her legs and finally breathed out a sigh of relief. He looked up and met her eyes, giving her a nod. She gave him a tired smile in response. He ran his hand against the soft skin of her leg, trying his best to comfort her until the next contraction would hit, when she could finally start pushing.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered, rubbing her stomach. She wanted, desperately, to hold her newborn child, but she was so tired…

"No, do not talk like that, Selene. You can, and you will be able to do this." He said, squeezing her thigh for a moment, before letting go as she cried out in pain once again. This time it was different, her face scrunched in concentration and she arched her back slightly. She started pushing, desperate for this pain to end.

"Breathe, Selene, breathe." Michael said, seeing how hard she was working without even taking a breath. She fell backwards into their bed, breathing heavily. It seemed like there had been no progress, but even this part of birth could take anywhere from thirty minute to three hours. He nodded up at her and she resumed pushing.

That time, he was able to see the top of their child's head. His eyes glowed with pride and he looked over to Selene. She was still breathing heavily, eyes half closed from exhaustion. He gritted his teeth, wishing he could speed the process along so she could rest, even if it was just for a moment.

Selene continued to push, her head spinning from the lack of fresh blood in her system. She only stopped to catch her breath, which was getting to be more and more often than not. Her mind barely registered the fact when Michael mentioned that the head was out. She questioned how much longer she had left until their child was brought into the world. She was holding her daughter's hand tightly, grateful that there was someone at her side. She felt terrible though; questioning if she broke her daughter's hand by mistake.

"Come on Selene, I need one more strong push and we'll have our child in our arms." Michael said, looking up at her. She nodded through the exhaustion, focusing and pushing hard. That was when she heard it, the sharp sound of a baby's cry. Michael got up and put their child into the bowl of water, cleaning it off. He clamped then cut off the umbilical cord. "Eve, give your mother the blood."

Selene took the blood from her daughter and began to drink, feeling her strength return to her. Once she finished one bag, it was tossed aside and her gaze fell on Michael. Her instinct was to get up and attend to the cries of her child.

"What is it, Michael?" She asked, reaching over to hold their newborn. Eve watched in awe as Michael walked over and gave Selene the child, who blinked up at her with eyes that were copies of her own.

"A boy, we have a son." He said, sitting on the bed beside her. The hybrid brushed his lips against Selene's forehead "What are we going to name him?"

"What do you think of the name Zachary?" Selene asked, meeting her fiancé's eyes. He shook his head, not a big fan of the name "What about… Daniel?"

"Daniel... I like it." Michael said, looking at his son who was now sleeping in his mother's arms "Daniel Alexander Corvin?" At Selene's nod, he smiled and leaned down to kiss his son's forehead next. "Welcome to the world, Daniel." He took the sleeping child to his crib. Eve kissed her mother's cheek and left so she could get some rest.

Selene yawned and stretched, her eyes falling to the window as she saw what looked like movement. She shook her head, assuming it was just a figment of her imagination due to her extreme fatigue. She got off of the bloody and ruined bed sheets enough so once Michael returned to the room, he replaced them with clean ones. She crawled back into bed, and was out in moments.

Outside the window, a figure breathed a sigh in relief, glad he wasn't spotted while watching the scene unfold. He stepped away from the currently peaceful household and pulled out a cell phone.

"Father, I found Subject two." The man said, glancing back once before moving to his car "She's with Subjects zero and one. Subject one has just delivered another child, should we take that one instead?"

"No," The voice on the phone said. It sounded angry but at the same time, relieved "We'd have to wait for that child to develop and grow until it's of age and we don't know when that will happen. Return home for the time being. Soon, my son, soon we will go and retrieve our runaway pet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**It's a miracle, two updates in a month. I'm trying to update quicker because after having a long discussion with my sister, I have come up with literally the perfect idea for where this fanfiction is going. I want to get there faster, so I'm going to update fast while still giving you decent chapters. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Daniel Alexander Corvin had been born, and the house had been in chaos since then. Neither Michael nor Selene had gotten much rest, both immortals being preoccupied with the wellbeing of their newborn son. Selene didn't leave her bed for two days after the birth, unable to take two steps before falling to the ground. It had left her weakened terribly and for a while, Michael was concerned that she wouldn't regain her strength. The vampire was always looking sickly and despite the amount she was feeding, it took an immense amount of strength to even move slightly. Her strength did return and since then, she hadn't left the nursery except to feed and drive Eve to school.<p>

Things had been different with Eve. She had become more reserved and never spoke to her parents unless spoken to. Michael, despite his exhaustion, noticed this, but hadn't said anything yet, thinking it was just a phase she was going through. Her friends slowly stopped calling, and when asked, Eve just brushed it off as they had gotten busy. She started jumping at the slightest things, glancing around often like someone was watching her. This worried her parents greatly, and when it was brought up by Selene, Eve beat around the bush and avoided the question.

That night was the first night in a week where Michael and Selene had been able to curl up in bed together and sleep. They were both exhausted and almost immediately after their heads hit the pillows, they were out cold. It wasn't long before a cry roused them, but unlike what they assumed with their son crying to wake them, it was Eve's outcries that woke them.

Selene was the first one to respond, taking off out of the bed and hurrying off to her daughter's room. She saw her eyes closed and had a distressed look on her face. The fear on Eve's face was obvious and she started flailing, like she was fighting of some unknown enemy. The vampiress moved to her side and tried to get her up.

"Eve, it's me, it's your mother, wake up please." She said, holding her arms down as to avoid the sharp claws that had extended from Eve's nails. The young hybrid didn't wake right away, crying out in fear for her Mum and Dad.

After a few minutes of Selene begging Eve to wake, her eyes opened and she looked around. She seemed fearful of her surroundings for a few moments before clinging to her mother for dear life. Her arms wrapped around her, and she sobbed into her chest. Michael was standing in the doorway, ready to step over should he need to. For now, he would let his fiancé handle this as much as possible.

Once Eve's sobs had quieted down, Selene gently pulled back and tilted her chin up. She ran a comforting hand through her daughter's hair and it rested on her cheek. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What were you dreaming about, Eve? What was so bad to cause you to scream out in the night?" She asked, now sitting across from her. She looked down, almost like she was ashamed by it.

"…I dreamed of Antigen." She admitted; her voice no louder than a whisper. Her frightened tone freaked both parents out to no end. Selene hadn't seen her daughter having nightmares since they first started searching for Michael, so now that it was starting up again, she was worried. "Of the experiments they did on me daily, of the needles that would dig into my skin as they put me under for only part of my experiments, of the constant blood tests they did on me. They took so much blood that it almost left me unconscious. Except it wasn't just me, it was happening to Daniel as well." She buried her face in her mother's chest, breathing in her scent. It calmed her, and she soon found herself drifting back to sleep.

Once Selene was sure that her daughter was sleeping deeply, she pulled away and tucked her into the covers. The hybrid child let out a whine; unhappy with the loss of her mother's warmth, what little there may be, but then settled back into slumber. She held a plush wolf that her father had gotten her when they had first moved here. It amazed both parents how young she still was despite how wise she had become.

The two left the room and Selene moved to the nursery, hearing the first whimpers which would signal cries, and soon enough, the sound of the infant's crying rang out through the house. She lifted her son up and lifted up her shirt to reveal a bare breast. It took a few moments for Daniel to latch, but soon he did and began to suckle. Michael leaned in the doorway, watching mother and son carefully. Once their son was fed and burped, she placed him back in his crib. He started to fall asleep.

Swaying slightly, Selene exited the room and trudged back to bed, stopping to check on Eve. It was a relief to see that Daniel's crying hadn't woken the teenager up. She then went into her room and collapsed onto the bed. Michael followed suit, curling up next to Selene. The exhaustion was overwhelming, and soon both found their own bout of slumber.

By the time Michael awoke the next morning, Selene had already left bed. He shook his head, knowing that she needed to be with their son, but hated that she was getting so little sleep. It was a pain of being a new parent, but they both needed sleep so they could keep up their strength. He stood and poked his head into Eve's room. She was also awake, a notebook in front of her. He saw that on the other side of her was a math textbook.

"Everything all right, Eve?" He asked, moving to her bedside and sitting down next to her. He was stared at with tired eyes, and when Michael looked at the paper, he saw that it was empty. That shocked him. He was always used to Eve doing her homework right off the bat and never needing help. She was very smart and to see a blank sheet of paper confused him. "What's going on?"

"I saw him a few days after Daniel was born." She confessed, closing the notebook and textbook. She looked down at her blue bed sheets, hand playing with the edge of the blanket "He was staring at me through the window in class. I flipped out and… by the time I looked back over there, he was gone. I saw him again at lunch, watching my friends and me from afar. That's why I haven't spoken to them lately. I don't want them getting hurt. I'm scared he's going to come for Daniel or myself." Michael could not mistake the fear in her voice and her eyes were filled with terror, but what she was saying made no sense at all. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Who is watching you Eve?" He asked, feeling even more worried than before.

"Jacob Lane, the scientist who held me captive for twelve years."

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone comments, yes, I know he's dead. I know the Underworld movies like the back of my hand. But, as I said with Kraven, there is a reason the villains are coming back one at a time. This will be revealed more towards the end of the fic, but it will be revealed. <strong>

**Please review and no flames. **


	19. Chapter 19

**As always, this chapter is super late and I am so sorry for that. I apologize if this chapter is so bleh, I promise I will make the next chapter so much better. **

**As always, I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Michael stared at his daughter with a concerned and also confused expression. He knew that Dr. Lane and his son were killed in Antigen; Selene told him the story one night right after they reunited. He didn't understand how they could be there. In the back of his mind, he thought about Kraven and how he had been alive, but he never had actual proof that the sad excuse of a vampire was actually dead. Selene, on the other hand, had seen Lane's body with his throat torn out and personally saw to Quint's demise.<p>

"Eve, I don't want to prove you wrong, but your mother saw that both of them are dead. Are you sure you're not just overly stressed because of school, so you're seeing things." He saw the way Eve shook her head and he felt slightly guilty. He didn't want to prove his daughter wrong, but there was no way in hell they were coming back.

"No!" She yelled, pushing him back and standing up. There was a look of both pain and pure fury on her face. She couldn't believe Michael didn't believe her. It wasn't fair. She was telling the truth, and she would prove it. She took off out of the house, ignoring her father's outcries for her to stop.

She left the room and went straight towards the door, heading outside into the blaring sun. She stopped about twenty feet from her house and looked around. She felt eyes on her, and it wasn't her parents' eyes on her back. Her head swung around from left to right, searching for any sign of the super lycan that tormented her for the first twelve years of her life.

It was a few minutes later when Selene walked out to meet with her daughter. She placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder, and she turned around with tearful eyes. She wrapped her arms around Selene, whimpering that she wasn't crazy. She rubbed her daughter's back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"We know you're not crazy, Eve, but after everything that's happened, maybe you're trying to cope with the stress by blaming it on him." Selene said, holding her daughter close "You were the one to tear his throat out, Eve. You know he's dead." Eve whimpered, upset that Selene didn't believe her as well, but she said nothing more, not wanting to upset her mother.

The two separated and Eve went back inside of the house, locking herself away. Selene shook her head and walked back into the house, going straight to the nursery. She lifted up their son, holding him protectively in her grasps. Although she didn't believe Eve's words, she didn't want to lose another child to the company that caused her to lose her first daughter's childhood.

"Do you believe her?" Michael asked, standing in the doorway. She jumped and turned around, before shaking her head. She stood a little straighter and put Daniel down in his crib.

"I want to believe she isn't crazy, but I saw Jacob Lane's dead body, his throat on the floor beside him, and Quint Lane explode. I was the one who shoved the silver nitrate grenade into his stomach. There's no way that they could be back." Selene said, leaving the room so their son could take his nap. The couple moved into the room, closing the door.

"The only think that's bugging me is that Kraven was back, was he not? How else could we explain that if our enemies aren't coming back to kill us." He responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She took a seat next to him, resting her hand on his thigh.

"We never knew Kraven was dead, we only had the words of Marcus, who we all know was bat-shit crazy." She said, chuckling to herself, but it sounded forced, even to her ears. Michael rubbed her back, his fingers light. She shivered at the touch and leaned into him. "I don't know what to think though. It's a little frightening to consider that, somehow, the people who wanted us dead, who were willing to do anything to separate us, are still alive." She shuddered at the thought of losing Eve again to the Lanes. His arms tightened around his mate, trying to help calm her down. He didn't want to lose his daughter either but he was trying to be rational about this. Both his fiancé and his daughter had seen the dead bodies, so how could they be alive? He would never be able to figure it out.

"For now, let's not worry about it too much, alright, Selene?" He asked, pulling away to stare at his mate, who nodded stiffly "I'll keep an eye out around the house, make sure nobody who may be able to hurt our daughter or son can even come close." He had recently finished upgrading the security systems, so there was no chance of a break in. The two walked back into their house, and Selene immediately went to the nursery to check in on Daniel. Michael went to Eve's room, but stopped. He didn't know what else to say to her, so he turned and walked to the kitchen.

Eve sat in her room, her knees tucked up to her chest. She couldn't believe her parents brushed her off like that. She was telling the truth; she had seen the men that had held her captive for her entire life. Just the thought of them made her sick to her stomach, so why would she make such a thing up? She felt like crying, both hurt and angry.

Instead, she channeled her emotions and took a deep breath. She remembered the control of her emotions that her mother had taught her to have, and brought herself down from her anger. Her eyes opened, showing the black eyes with a blue iris. She ran her hands along her face and rolled her neck. Her eyes changed back to their normal coloration. She felt almost calmer, though she wished she could take out her anger on something. She wouldn't do that though, knowing from her father that there was other ways to calm down.

There was a loud crash and she jumped. She walked over and opened the window. There was something on the side of the wall. She leaned out the window and reached to grab it. She gasped as she saw what she was holding. There was a claw from what looked like a lycan, and in the clawed hand, there was a note. She dropped the hand and picked up the note. She closed the window and locked the doors, before reading the note.

_Subject 2, _

_If you tell anyone about this letter, father and I will make sure you pay dearly by taking the life of your little brother while you sleep. Yes, we know about him, but he is not our target. You are. We are coming for you, and neither of us will rest until we take you back to where you belong, in a lab. You will see us soon enough, Subject 2, and when you do, be ready to surrender yourself to us. Otherwise, your whole family will be bled dry. _

_You know who this is from. _

Eve dropped the note and covered her mouth, shaking her head. She didn't want to think it was possible, but it was there, on the page. They were back. She opened her mouth to scream for her parents, but stopped herself. She wouldn't allow any harm to come to her family, not while she was still breathing.

When they came for her, she'd be ready. She will protect her family, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I know that Jacob and Quint are dead, but there is a reason as to why they are coming back, but that reasoning is revealed later, I promise. Please review and no flames.<strong>


End file.
